


Time of Your Life

by wicked_writings



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Band camp, Bit of blood - nosebleed, Don't want you to get squeamish, First Time, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of rough home life, Mutual Masturbation, Otherwise known as that 'band camp' fic, Slipknot AU, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/wicked_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey, a drummer, and Mick, a guitarist, meet for the first time at a band camp run collectively by their high schools. Outsiders that they are, the two heavy metal fans become pretty good friends....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of FICTION. As far as I am aware, this never happened (except in my dirty little mind, and you don't want to go there). I have no association with any of the people featured in this made-up story and I make no money from its publication. And yes, I am very ashamed.

It was about the time that Joey stepped onto the bus that he realised the next few days weren't going to be any fun. As he looked around for a seat it dawned on him that he didn't really know anyone in any of the school's bands – or for that matter, anyone who did anything musical at school. Who all happened to be on the bus.

He spent most of his spare time at school hanging out by his locker listening to music. There was no-one he really considered a friend, no-one he made a point of talking to every day. Sure, there were a few people he knew by name, mainly because they were in some of his classes and they'd had to work together on things in the past.

But none of them were on the bus. He walked awkwardly down the aisle, trying to find an empty seat. By the time he reached the back, he figured he had no choice but to sit down next to somebody. Anybody. Anyone at all.

Picking a girl who looked reasonably harmless, he shyly indicated the seat next to her. She didn't say anything, just shuffled over and went back to looking out the window. Joey had never seen her before.

They didn't talk on the way to camp. She kept her head turned away, staring at the scenery streaming past outside. Not that there was much scenery in Iowa - it was all just corn fields and barns and the occasional hick town. He didn't miss anything by not having the window seat.

It was three hours to the camp, and more than once Joey found himself wondering why they hadn't chosen somewhere closer. It was just band camp after all, not some complicated history or geography trip. All they needed was somewhere to sleep and a big room to practice in. Surely it wasn't that hard.

But, as he had to remind himself, it was going to be a big camp. It wasn't just Waukee High School, there was going to be several other schools there all at once. Some sort of communal musical get together.

Joey estimated there was about 50 kids on the bus. If there were 3 more schools all bringing 50 kids each as well, there was going to be over 200 people at camp. Which was a lot of people Joey didn't know. He was too shy, too anti-people to be excited.

He was just going to look like even more of a loser when it became obvious he didn't have any friends.

Yeah. The next few days were going to be just _awesome_.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey hung around awkwardly with his bag over his shoulder, not sure where he was supposed to be or what they were doing. Two other schools had managed to turn up at the same time as they had, and the place was crawling with kids. It was unorganised chaos, and no-one knew what was happening.

At last he spotted a couple of kids he thought he recognised from drum corps, and drifted closer to them so he could tag along if they started moving to where they were supposed to be. He just hoped they knew what they were doing.

Eventually though, Joey spotted someone even better. One of the music teachers was moving through the crowd, followed by a gaggle of Waukee HS students. He joined them, staying several feet away from a couple of girls who seemed delighted there was so many boys. One of them gave him an appraising look, but quickly decided he wasn't worth it.

He wanted to say right back at her he didn't think much of her, but just then the teacher stopped outside one of the low, pale yellow buildings that made up the camp. Joey felt someone bump into the back of him as he stopped, and nearly fell into a girl beside him. She looked at him angrily as he gestured to the guy behind him who'd caused the problem, but she didn't seem to care. Joey dropped his arm, frustrated. If camp had started off like this, what was the rest of it going to be like?

The teacher was talking now so he made himself forget the blonde bitch and listen.

“Our accommodation is shared with Polka County High School in this building. There are no assigned bunks. There are 4 or 6 beds to a room, girls and boys **separate** please! There _will_ be teachers coming around to make sure of this! Dinner is at 6pm in that building over there. You have until then to unpack and look around. See you then.”

Joey stood rooted to the spot as people started to swirl around him in their hurry to enter the building and bags the best beds. He suddenly felt 2 feet tall, and quite depressed and horrified at the thought of having to find a bunk. He hadn't even thought about where he would sleep because he thought they would have assigned beds to save fights. That system worked for him because it saved him the embarrassment of looking for a spare bed in a dorm that would be ok to have him.

He watched as others made their way into the building, groups and packs of students all chatting with each other. They were happy and excited, glad to be able to choose a dorm where they could stay together.

 _Nice for some_ , Joey thought angrily to himself. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed at his bag and heaved it back over his shoulder. Waiting for a gaggle of enthusiastic girls to pass, he dropped into the crowd and let himself be channelled through the large glass double doors that provided the entrance to the building. He met a wall and had the choice to go left or right. Knowing it made no difference, he took the right and moved slowly down the corridor.

He glanced into each bunk room as he passed, and realised his worst fears were accurate. They were all already full, and everyone seemed to be getting to know each other. The students from the other high school were sharing the bunks, and made it even harder for Joey to figure out where he could sleep. He traipsed down the hallway, being passed by students who obviously knew what they were doing and where they were going. He tried to look as though he did too, but figured he had to be failing miserably.

The corridor ended at another door that led outside, and he found himself turning left, and a short distance later another left to take him behind the bunkrooms leading off the front corridor. Here, the corridor was much less full, and he started to think that perhaps he would be able to find a half empty bunkroom. The first few were full, but as he reached the middle the people started to peter out, obviously all filtered into the bunk rooms before.

He slowed his pace as he reached the room that would mark the middle of the corridor. There was no noise coming from within and he stopped by the door frame. Peering inside, he could see only two other boys, occupying a bunk bed together at the back of the room.

“Uh, excuse me? Is this one taken?” Joey asked, his voice shaking with anxiety. He gripped onto the handle of his bag in an effort to disguise his nerves.

“No, it's empty,” one of the boys said, and they went back to talking with each other. Joey plonked his bag onto the bottom bed of one of the two spare bunks, and flopped tiredly beside it. He was grateful he'd managed to find somewhere to sleep without being completely embarrassed.

He looked around the room in curiosity. There were three sets of bunk beds – one either side of the door and the third one, the occupied one, at the far end opposite the door. It was an ok sized room, not too small but not very big either. The room, as did the whole camp, appeared old and out of date. Dark wood panelling covered the three walls around the door, while the back wall boasted a sickly green wallpaper. There was an old ceramic sink in one corner and a wardrobe in the other. A garbage bin sat by the bunk bed across from him, and that concluded the items that the room contained.

Joey glanced at his watch. It was 4.13pm. He had nearly 2 hours to kill before dinner. He decided he could either try and sleep or go for a walk. Sleep sounded appealing, but after 5 minutes he realised he really couldn't relax with the chattering in the room. He wasn't used to sharing a room, and hoped it wasn't going to impact too seriously on his sleep.

He was pretty sure the two boys in the room didn't even notice as he stood up and left. He felt like some sort of ghost, an invisible being that stalked the corridors. Most people seemed to be settling in and the hallways were nearly empty, for which he was grateful. With his long black hair and black band shirts, he stood out from the crowd and knew people tended to look at him curiously. It wasn't a feeling he enjoyed.

The camp was set in rolling countryside, and in a small town that seemed to buck the usual cornfield/silo/cornfield routine. There was a small forest surrounding it instead, and it gave the area a peaceful, relaxed atmosphere. The further he wandered from the buildings the better he felt. He headed for a small band of trees, hoping to find a nice place to sit.

Instead, the low babbling of a nearby stream enticed him to wander further. He slid down a small hillside and came across a gently flowing water course zigzagging its way through the trees. The air was cooler here and it felt soothing on his face. The water was clear, and as he stood by the edge he could see everything. Though it wasn't deep, small silver fish flitted through the water. He watched them dance around the rocks that lined the bottom and then dash off further downriver, carried by the slight current.

Joey found a stick laying by his feet and bent to pick it up. It was still green, an indication it had fallen off only recently. He snapped a small piece off the end and chucked it in the river. It sank and then rose again, sitting calmly upon the surface of the water. Joey could see now the current was not at all swift, and it was some minutes before the stick was out of his sight.

He found a clean dry rock and settled himself comfortably upon it. He was normally a fidgety, overactive sort of person but now found himself calm and relaxed. The water was soothing to watch and for some time he sat and studied the stream. The summer sun was still strong enough to cast rays over the glade and illuminate the rocks in the depths of the water.

He lost himself in thought. Time passed idly and he didn't find himself becoming bored. The scene stayed the same but the water changed constantly, and it was almost intoxicating to watch.

When the shadows had started to creep closer and he found himself starting to cool, he forced himself to glance at his watch. It was 10 minutes to 6, and he was shocked at how much time had passed, and so quickly. Dinner was close and he didn't even know where the mess hall was.

Not even stopping to take one more look at the stream, he dashed up off his rock and scrambled back up the steep hill. He could see other students mingling outside the dorms and relaxed slightly, knowing he wasn't late. He slowed to a walk, not wishing to look stupid in front of everyone.

But no-one gave him so much as a glance as he joined the mob heading for the mess hall. They were all too busy chattering and laughing and making friends to notice him, and part of him was glad. If anyone tried to speak to him, he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to talk.

Everyone was filing into a large building just to the right of the dorms. He tried to look around as they entered, but the jostling forced him to concentrate. There didn't seem to be any allocated tables, so he headed for a section of the room that seemed to be sparsely populated. There were 20 seats to a table and he took a chair at a table that was occupied only by a few twittering girls at the other end.

It wasn't yet time for dinner, so all he could do was sit and wait. He watched everyone walk in in their groups and find tables, gradually filling the hall. There were a few people that stood out. A pretty blond girl clutching a folder to her chest, dressed in a light blue sweater who seemed to be resolutely ignoring a group of boys following her every move. Two girls who appeared joined at the hip, glaring at anyone who dared come too close. A dark haired boy in glasses with a frizzy haircut who was laughing loudly with his friends and flicking small wads of paper at girls who passed.

Then there was the boy who stood head and shoulders above the people around him. He had long dark hair and a muscular stature, and wore a defiant stare on his face. Joey's heart leapt when he saw the Black Sabbath shirt that adorned his chest. A fellow metal head!

He couldn't help but smile. Of all the places... This boy clearly wasn't from his school, or he'd already know him. Though as quickly as his smile had appeared, it faded. Judging by the look on the boy's face, he was guarded and unwelcoming to strangers. Besides, Joey was too shy to approach anyone.

He turned his attention away from the people still streaming into the hall and studied the pictures on the walls instead. Clearly, at some point, this had been a thriving summer camp. Photos of children enjoying watersports (there had to be a lake somewhere around here), riding horses, doing arts and crafts and even eating in the same building were displayed proudly around the room. He wasn't sure what had happened to the summer camp, or even if it was still running. Judging by the dilapidated buildings, he guessed it was no longer doing business.

“Can I have your attention please!” An unfamiliar male voice boomed over a hidden PA system. The last teenagers lingering outside made a dash for the entrance and quickly found seats. Joey's table soon filled up with panting, smiling people and he tried to avoid eye contact. Luckily, he didn't have to try too hard. However whoever was manning the PA system started to speak again and the person in question made himself known by climbing on a chair.

The room paid attention as the teacher ran through the process for dinner. It seemed everyone was hungry after the long drive and was keen for the food. To everyone's relief the teacher said they would leave the orientation for after dinner and get on with the eating.

Joey waited patiently until most of the other students had filled their plates and then joined the queue. It had been a melee at the food tables and he hadn't been keen to join in. He didn't care if half the food was gone because by the looks, none of it appealed to him anyway. Camp food. It hadn't changed since he was a kid and had gone to some day camp during the holidays.

When it was his turn at the table, he peered at what was available.

“I think you get better food in jail.”

Joey looked up in shock. Across the table, Black Sabbath-boy was staring at him. “Excuse me?”

“I said the food is crap. Nice shirt.” And then he disappeared. Speechless, Joey peered down at his shirt. It bore the Death Angel name and symbol. He shrugged. So Black Sabbath-boy had spotted him too.

*

Joey didn't see the other boy for another hour. They had all gathered back in the mess hall after the tables and dishes had been cleared, and when he re-entered to find a seat he saw Black Sabbath-boy sitting on his own at the back of the room.

Still too shy to approach him, Joey turned the other way and found a spare seat. He couldn't help but look back over at the other boy just after he sat down, and with a start saw him staring back. He couldn't help but give him a small smile, which he instantly regretted given the boy's guarded attitude before. But then, to his relief, he gave a small smile back.

The hall was brought to attention again and Joey whipped his head to the front. For the next hour they were regaled with rules and regulations, bed times and even clothing standards. They were given timetables, meal times, directions and instructions. By the time the last teacher had finished speaking, Joey thought that maybe he'd gotten a grasp of everything.

They were dismissed for free time. Lights out was at 10.30pm which meant they had a couple of hours to chill out in the games rooms. This didn't appeal to Joey, so he headed back to his bunk room. He was hoping it would be empty, and he could fall asleep before the others got back. He knew there was no way he'd be able to get to sleep if those boys insisted on talking the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to his very early bedtime, Joey woke early. The others were still sleeping, and he tried not to wake them as he dressed quietly and left the room. Breakfast was at 8am and according to his watch it was only just past 6.30am. Being summer, the sun was well and truly out and he felt the need to wander outside for a walk.

The camp seemed deserted. Despite the hundreds of people he knew to be there, not a soul could be seen. The camp was a fair distance from the road so not even vehicle traffic could be heard. It was pleasant and peaceful. Joey decided to relish the quiet until the camp woke up.

His feet beat a path back to the stream he had sat by yesterday. He headed straight for his rock, delighted at the different appearance of the water with the sun's early morning rays. The water looked so inviting he took off his shoes and socks and dangled his feet in the water. He laughed as the minnows took offence, darting around him and dashing away.

He'd been there for about half an hour, just thinking and watching the sun as it crept higher in the sky when he heard a noise behind him. At first he thought it was perhaps a deer, come to drink from the stream, and so he kept his movements still. He didn't want to scare it away.

He turned his head slowly, to discover it wasn't a deer. It was Black Sabbath-boy, today clad in a Megadeth shirt. Joey was startled from his position, pulling his feet out of the water quickly to stand.

“Hi,” the other boy said. “Don't mind me. It's a nice spot. I didn't think anyone would be here so early. Shouldn't have surprised me though, considering you were down here yesterday.”

Joey stared at him. He didn't quite know what to say. “Uh, hi... uh, what, you were down here yesterday?”

“Yeah. I was here before you arrived. I was sitting behind that tree.” He pointed to a dark oak that Joey hadn't noticed before.

“Oh. I didn't see you.”

“I know.”

Joey shifted on the spot. He was nervous, his shyness inhibiting his conversation. He was quite aware of their difference in size. Where he was short, skinny and devoid of anything resembling muscle, the other boy was excessively tall and bulky. Joey estimated he probably came up to his chest, if he was lucky. The other boy seemed to be far too old to be here.

“My name is Mick. I'd ask yours, but you don't seem to be able to speak.”

Joey gaped. He forced himself to speak. “Um, my name is Joey. Nice to meet you.”

“Same. Nice shirt.”

Joey couldn't help it. He let out a snort of laughter. “I think we might be the only people here who like metal.”

“Yeah. I didn't think anyone else here would be into that shit.” He might have been huge, but Mick seemed friendly enough, and Joey began to relax. He sat back down again, his fingers idly playing with the tall shoots of grass growing around the rock.

“Where are you from?” he asked, just to quit the silence.

“West Des Moines High,” Mick replied. He found a spot on the grass and sat down, facing Joey. “It's ok. Where are you from?”

“Waukee High School. It sucks.”

They laughed together, and Joey found himself enjoying the company. It occurred to him for the first time that he should have been worried about Mick beating the crap out of him considering his size, but it was evident now that Mick wasn't planning anything of the sort. It also occurred to him that Mick had been watching him yesterday while he sat at the river and had never made his presence known. Was that stalking? Or was he just watching with curiosity? Joey tried to remember if he'd done anything stupid or embarrassing by the stream. He came up empty, and felt relieved.

As if Mick could read his mind, he spoke. “I'm sorry about watching you yesterday. But I couldn't help it. I was kinda fascinated to see someone else into metal. And you didn't seem as though you wanted to be disturbed.”

“It's ok.” And it was. Joey had had a pleasant time sitting by the stream the day before, and there was no point in trying to ruin it for some stupid reason.

“Sooo.... do you play anything?” Mick asked, his fingers playing with blades of grass, just like Joey.

“Yeah. Drums mainly. But I started off playing guitar, and I still do a lot. I'm teaching myself bass as well. You?”

“Guitar. It's really the only thing I'm interested in playing. I'm too uncoordinated to learn the drums.”

Joey laughed. “Fair enough.”

“How long have you been playing?” Mick asked.

“Ummm... guitar since I was about 5. I got my first drumkit when I was 8. I was more serious about the guitar before then.”

Mick nodded. “I'm about the same. Got my first guitar when I was 5. Crappy little thing, but it worked ok. My dad taught me. Yours teach you too?”

Joey's hands shook and he tore the blade of grass in half. He tossed it away, not bothering to pick up another. He didn't know what to say. “No.”

Mick sensed he'd hit a nerve, and decided to change the subject. “Play in any bands?”

That did the trick. Joey relaxed, and they discussed their respective bands for the next hour. The sun slowly slid higher and shone brighter, and after a while they heard noise coming from the camp. Reluctantly, they stopped their conversation, which had become animated and open.

“Do you have the time?” Mick asked, indicating Joey's watch.

“Yeah. It's 7.50am. I guess we ought to get back,” Joey said with disappointment in his voice. His feet had dried by then and he pulled his shoes and socks back on. Mick was waiting for him, which made him feel good.

They walked together back up to camp, and made their way over to the mess hall. It was half filled with students, and Joey slowed.

“Want to sit together?” Mick asked, peering down at Joey. He was gratified by the smile he got in return.

“Sure.”

They found a half empty table at the back of the hall and sat down together. They resumed their conversation, and Joey found he was having fun. Having someone to share this camp with would make the next 4 days a lot more enjoyable.

*

Waukee and West Des Moines were practicing separately, so Joey and Mick said their goodbyes before heading off to their respective practice rooms. They had two hours of rehearsal before a break for morning tea, and then another hour before lunch.

Joey had his drum routine down pat, and found himself bored as their teacher struggled to get the other students drumming in time. He knew how much the drum corps relied on him as the heart of the team, but he only wished the rest of them would be as dedicated to drumming as him. It would make his job a lot easier.

He and Mick found each other during morning break, and ate together. It was a lot less nerve-wracking when you had someone to sit with, and Joey found he'd stopped being so damn anxious. Mick was interesting, and they found they had a lot in common. Most of which was the music.

*

Joey's teacher let him play around on the drumkit they'd brought along and set up in a spare room next to the dining hall while he attempted to bring the other members of the team up to par. Instead of practicing jazz techniques, Joey worked on blastbeats and rimshots. He was so intent on playing he didn't see a figure stop to watch.

“You're good. You're really good.”

Joey looked up. Mick was standing in front of his drumkit, watching. “Oh. Hey. Thanks. Why aren't you with your group?”

“Just went for a drink. They don't need me right now. I'm assuming they don't need you either.”

“Nah. Rest of the drum corps can't play for shit so the teacher's trying to get them playing in rhythm,” Joey said, smiling.

Mick laughed. “Maybe they need you in there. Get them working properly together.”

“Yeah well I'd probably be better than the teacher. I don't think he's played drums in years.” Joey idly played a fill.

“Seriously Joey, you're good. Can you play some more?”

Joey obliged. He loved playing the drums. Everything else faded when he picked up those sticks and the world was swept away. He could be himself, and nothing else mattered.

When his hands were burnt red hot from the sticks and his body was comfortably sore, he put the sticks down on his snare. To his utter shock he heard a large amount of applause. He looked up to see the room filled with what seemed to be most of the kids at camp. Mick was standing at the front of them, smiling in what seemed to be a 'You kicked ARSE!' sort of way.

Joey stared at the kids, not quite comprehending where they'd all come from and how he didn't realise they were there. They certainly weren't when he'd started playing anyway. He shyly raised his hand in acknowledgement when he realised they were applauding him.

“Come on kids, lunchtime! Move it along!” Teachers began to shepherd the students into the dining room, and Joey realised what they were all doing there. It was lunchtime, and he'd played through the bell.

Mick didn't go into the hall with the other students. He came up to stand by Joey, and perched on a road case that held part of the drum kit.

“That was fucking awesome!” he said, awe still evident on his face. “You got chops dude. I've never heard anyone play like you.”

Joey smiled awkwardly. He'd never taken praise well, and it humbled him. He was slightly embarrassed he'd ended up playing in front of everyone, and hoped they didn't think he'd done it just to show off.

“What's the matter, Joey?” Mick asked, tilting his head in concern.

“Oh, nothing important,” Joey said, shaking his head. “I just... I didn't realise everyone saw. I don't usually play in front of lots of people like that. I hope they don't think I did it on purpose.”

“What do you mean? You're worried they think you were showing off?”

“Something like that,” Joey said quietly. He looked down at his hands.

“Joey.” He looked up. Mick was crouching in front of him, a worried look on his face.  
“They wouldn't have clapped like that for you if they thought you were showing off. Everyone saw you when you stopped. They all know you didn't realise anyone was there. I wouldn't worry about anything. I heard a bunch of kids saying you were incredible. They don't say things like that about people who show off.”

“Really?”

“Really. Don't be worried about it, ok?” Joey felt a hand on his knee, and it comforted him. “Come on. We're gonna miss out on lunch.”

Mick stood when Joey did, but didn't move off. Mick dwarfed him, but he didn't feel intimidated. Instead, he smiled up at him, and appreciated the smile he got in return. Mick patted him gently on the back and steered him towards the mess hall.

*

They had free time for an hour after lunch. After eating together, Mick and Joey cleared their plates and wandered outside. Without discussing it, their feet moved them towards their spot by the stream. To their knowledge, none of the other students had found it, and none of them seemed likely to find it either.

Mick found a rock next to Joey's and they both dangled their feet in the river. It was cooling and relaxing on such a hot day, and after they'd been cooped up in a room all morning. The shadow of the oak fell over them and shaded them from the worst of the sun, and it was entirely pleasant.

They chattered about nonsense for a while. Stupid things like the proper way to crush coke cans and how best to flick a stone across water. After a while, they faded into silence. They listened instead to the birds calling in the trees, and the rushing of water over the stones.

“I thought this camp was going to be horrible,” Joey said.

“Yeah? Me too. Why for you?”

“Because I have no friends here.” Joey paused for a moment and then snorted with laughter. “Hell, I have no proper friends at school either. Nothing new really, except now I have to _live_ with them.” He'd never really said anything to that effect to anyone in the past, and it was a measure of how much he enjoyed Mick's company that he did so.

“I understand. It's the same for me. Most of the people at my school are so fucking shallow. I don't get them,” Mick said.

“Yeah! It's stupid. I'm just not interested in the same things as they are. Football and pop music,” Joey spat.

Mick smiled at him. “I'm glad I met you.”

Joey returned his smile. “Me too.”

Mick was about to say something else when in the distance they heard the bell ring to summon them back to the camp. He looked disappointed at the interruption.

“That sucks.”

“Tell me about it,” Joey said. He wanted to stay down there with Mick and talk, but they'd just get hunted down if they didn't show up. They reluctantly pulled their feet from the stream and tried to dry them quickly before pulling on their shoes and socks. Joey's feet were still damp and he made a face as he realised his socks were starting to get chilly.

“You all right?” Mick asked him.

“Yeah. My feet are still wet. It feels kinda gross!”

Mick laughed. “Start walking and they'll warm up.”

“I hope so,” Joey said, screwing his face up again. They started up the hill, grabbing onto grass and roots to help them up. It was only a short distance but quite steep, and they quit their conversation to concentrate. Joey threw his hand out to clutch a piece of root as he hauled himself up, but midway through his leap the root pulled from the earth.

“Fuck!” Joey managed to spit out before he slammed back into the dirt and started to slide down the hill. He was just wondering how hard he was going to hit the ground when he felt a hand slide around his arm and grasp him tight. Suddenly aware he'd stopped sliding he grabbed at his surroundings for grip.

“I got you Joey. Just keep going, slowly.”

Joey was too nervous to look up at Mick, so he concentrated on getting himself back up the hill carefully. He was grateful for Mick's hand as they neared the top. Mick reached it first and pulled Joey the rest of the way.

“Shit,” Joey muttered as he sat on the ground heavily. His face hurt from hitting the ground and he rubbed it. He could feel dirt on his skin and tried to scrub it off angrily. He glared at his hands, but the look faded when he saw blood mixed in with the soil.

“Your nose is bleeding,” Mick said quietly. He knelt down beside Joey and pulled a small packet of tissues from his back pocket. “Just stay still.” With all the gentleness he could muster, Mick wiped Joey's face clean and then held a tissue under his nose. Joey grabbed it, and then felt Mick's hand on the back of his neck. “Tilt your head forward. It'll stop the blood going down your throat.”

Mick sat close to Joey, an arm around his shoulder. His heart had leapt into his throat when he saw Joey start to fall down the hill, and thanked his quick instincts for grabbing hold of him. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if Joey had hurt himself badly.

They sat for a few minutes on the grass, waiting for Joey's nosebleed to die down. The blood soaked through one tissue and Mick gave him a new one, folding the dirty tissue into the now empty packet. He didn't usually carry tissues with him, but they'd been left in his back pocket after his mom had given them to him for camp. At least they'd come in handy.

“Do you feel better now?” Mick asked, when he saw that the flow seemed to be easing.

“Yeah. I think it's stopped. Thank you,” Joey said, turning to Mick. He hadn't been aware of how close they were until he faced him, and it made his breath stop. Mick's face was only inches away from his and it made something in his stomach quiver like jello.

To his relief, Mick didn't seem to notice, just smiled at him. “Come on. We're gonna be late.” He helped Joey to his feet, letting his hand linger around his shoulder. He liked being around Joey, perhaps a bit more than the teenager realised, but he didn't want to say anything and lose him. So he let his hand fall, and they headed back off to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite having to stop back at his room to swap his bloodied shirt for a new one, Joey was barely late. Other students were still trickling in as he dashed through the doors. Mick had had to hurry off to his rehearsal room as well, and Joey felt somewhat lonely without him. But there was only a couple of hours before they would see each other again, and with that in mind comforting him Joey took his place by his drums.

Towards the end of the session Joey was watching their teacher help one of the other boys in the corps when he felt something drop onto his arm. He looked down in shock and saw drops of bright red blood dotted on his skin. Out of instinct he wiped at his nose, which only meant his hand was now covered in blood too.

“Sir! Joey's bleeding!” one of the boys next to him called out when he saw what was happening.

Too worried about his nose and the copious amounts of blood now issuing from it to be embarrassed by the attention afforded him by everyone in the room, Joey tried to stem the flow by pinching his nose. It didn't work, and he could feel blood staining his shirt.

Someone thrust tissues at him and he grabbed them thankfully. To his disgust he could taste blood in his mouth, and the realisation made him feel dizzy and sick. His teacher was helping him to his feet and he rose awkwardly.

“Michael. Take him to the nurse's office, will you?”

 _Nurse's office?_ He wasn't aware there was one. He hoped like hell Michael knew. Holding the tissues to his nose, Joey ignored the fact they were fast staining with blood and followed the other boy out of the room. He could hear his teacher trying to call for attention again and wished him luck.

10 minutes later Joey found himself sat on a metal framed bed in a sparsely furnished first aid room as a nurse – obviously hired just for the occasion – bustled around him. He wondered just how many patients she'd seen so far and wondered if maybe the reason she was so attentive was because he was her first.

The blood flow was easing slowly, thanks to the ice pack he held over his nose. The nurse had been quite concerned about the amount of blood he'd lost and he figured that was the reason for the dizziness, not the coppery taste in his mouth. He'd told her about falling over and after a quick examination she'd assured him his nose wasn't broken.

“How are you feeling dear?” the nurse asked kindly.

“I think it's stopping,” Joey said truthfully, showing her the paper towel.

“Excellent. Keep with the ice pack for a few more minutes and we'll see how it is.”

True enough, 3 minutes later it was clear his nose had finally stopped bleeding. He gratefully relinquished the ice pack and paper towel. The nurse brought him a warm bowl of soapy water and a towel and busied herself cleaning the sticky, half dried blood from his arms and face. She encouraged him to take off his shirt so she could wash it, and he was left half-naked but clean.

“What do you think dear? Do you want to go back and rejoin your group or rest here for a while?” she asked.

“Can I lie down for a bit? I don't feel very well,” Joey asked, feeling a bit queasy. He was worried he was going to throw up if he had to stand.

“Of course. But first I think you need something to eat. You're too pale.” She hurried off to fetch him food before he could reassure her he was always pale.

But it was as he was feeling slightly bored and looking around the room that he saw the hand mirror lying on a table not far from him. He reached for it and was shocked when he saw himself staring back, his skin stark white and eyes wide in his face. He finally realised what she meant.

A few minutes she arrived back with a plate of food and a glass of juice. “Here sweetheart. Eat some of this and then lie down for a while. It's afternoon break anyway.”

Joey was biting into a chocolate chip cookie when he realised that Mick was probably looking for him. With a pang he thought about him being worried that he was gone and then perhaps thinking Joey wasn't interested in being friends anymore. He felt sick as it was, and thinking about Mick made him feel worse.

“Are you ok Joey? You look terrible!” the nurse said with concern. She sat down beside him, feeling his forehead. “You're heating up.”

“I'm fii....” Joey managed to mumble before his hand lost its grip and he heard the plate smash to the ground. Then everything went black and he felt nothing.

*

When he woke up, it was dark and silent. The room was unfamiliar and so was the bed. The blankets were scratchy and he tossed them away, regretting the action instantly as his head screamed in pain. He groaned and relaxed back into the pillow, holding his hand to his head.

“Joey?”

A light flickered in a doorway at the end of the room. A figure filled the doorway and Joey shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He still wasn't sure where he was or what was happening, and the appearance of this stranger wasn't helping. Then whoever it was hit the switches and Joey had to close his eyes as the light blinded him.

“It's ok sweetheart.” He felt someone sit down the bed and soothe his forehead. “Open your eyes.”

He did, reluctantly, and the face of the nurse filled his vision. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised where he was.

“You've been asleep for nearly 9 hours. I was starting to get worried,” she said, her voice far too cheery. “You fainted,” she said in explanation when all he could do was stare at her in confusion. “Do you remember your nosebleed?”

Oh. Of course. What had put him in the nurse's room in the first place. “Yeah.”

“Good. Well, apparently you lost a lot more blood than I estimated. Your teacher wanted to take you to hospital but in the end we decided you were probably better here sleeping it off. How are you feeling?”

“Like crap.” The swear word came out before Joey had a chance to think about what he was saying. But it was the best word to describe just how he was feeling, so he felt justified.

The nurse smiled. “Do you think you can sit up? I'd like to get some more food into you. You barely ate anything before.”

With her help, Joey struggled into a sitting position. His head was pounding and screeching all at the same time, and he had to sit still for a while until the dizziness faded. The nurse said a lot of it was because he needed to eat, and with that in mind he was happy to chew on the cheese and crackers and biscuits she had for him.

True enough, he felt enormously better after the food had gone down. She gave him a can of coke to raise his sugar levels, and the cool fizzy drink settled his stomach.

“Better?” she asked kindly, and Joey nodded. “Good. Now you settle back again, and get some sleep. I'm in the room next door if you need me. Just knock or call out, and I'll hear you.”

She smiled at him, and Joey couldn't help but smile back. She was really very nice and he was grateful for her help. “Thank you.”

“No problem dear.” She switched off the lights before entering her own room and shutting the door.

Joey sighed and lay back down again. It was a warm night so he left the horrible blankets off and closed his eyes. He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard the door knob turn.

At first he thought it was just the nurse coming back in to check on him, and didn't bother to look up. But then he realised it was coming from the door leading into the corridor, not the door leading to the nurse's bedroom. He opened his eyes in shock, wondering just who the hell was trying to get in his room.

He could see the door from where he lay, and watched it as it swung slowly open. His heart was thumping in his chest and he made himself lie as still as possible. The scene from Halloween 2 where Michael was stalking his sister as she lay in the hospital bed came to his mind, and he swallowed nervously.

“Joey?” the person behind the door whispered.

“Mick?!” Joey hissed, surprised.

“Yeah it's me. Can I come in?” Mick didn't wait for the answer as he crept into the room and shut the door quietly. He indicated to the door at the other end of the room and Joey nodded as they exchanged a silent conversation about the nurse.

Joey's heart went back to beating normally and far from being scared, he was pleased to see Mick.

“What are you doing here?” he whispered, smiling in the dark.

“I wanted to see you. I was worried,” Mick whispered back, coming closer. He knelt down beside Joey's bed. “When you didn't show at break time I got worried. Then when I heard that some kid from your school got taken to the nurse with a really bad nosebleed I knew it had to be you. I thought maybe you'd be back at dinner but you weren't. And I saw all the teachers coming in and out of here and I kinda thought the worst. I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Joey's heart melted. It was really nice of Mick to be so concerned, and he felt a warm glow burn his stomach.

“I kinda fainted. But I'm ok now. I'm just gonna sleep in here the rest of the night.”

“You fainted?!” Joey could hear the panic in Mick's voice.

“Yeah. But like I said I'm ok, honestly. It was just losing the blood, that's all. See? I'm fine!” he said, desperate to reassure Mick.

“Good,” Mick said quietly. There was a pause, and Joey wondered if he was alright. He heard Mick get to his feet and cross the room, and for a second Joey's heart dropped as he thought he was leaving. But then Mick slid the curtain over a few inches, and bright moonlight streamed into the room. For the first time Joey could see Mick clearly.

He could see him coming back over to the bed and shuffled over so he could sit down. They didn't talk for a moment, just stared at each other.

“Everyone was talking about you at dinner,” Mick said after a moment.

“Really?” Joey said, screwing up his face.

“Yeah. It started off with the nose bleed, then it became a game of Chinese Whispers. Last I heard you'd been shot and they were operating on you in here.”

Joey couldn't help a snort of laughter and clapped his hand over his mouth. “Really?!” he asked, incredulous.

“Really. Teenagers will believe anything you know,” Mick said with a smirk.

“Hell. That's weird.”

“Yeah. You've become a mini celebrity, what with your drumming and then the nosebleed.”

Joey screwed up his face again. That certainly hadn't been anything he had been intending to do, and he didn't feel very good about it. Mick seemed to think that perhaps he'd said the wrong thing, and out of instinct rubbed Joey's shoulder. They both suddenly realised Joey was half naked and for a heartbeat the moment was awkward, but Joey breathed again and relaxed and so did Mick.

The hand on his shoulder was comforting and warm, and as Mick began to rub again slowly his skin began to tingle. With a sudden shock Joey realised it was more than comfortable, he was starting to get turned on, and he shifted awkwardly in the bed. For most of his teenage years he'd been incredibly confused by who he was and still hadn't figured it out. It appeared Mick was reawakening some of those feelings.

“You want me to stop?” Mick asked with a raised eyebrow, and Joey shook his head.

“No, it's ok. I like it.”

“Me too,” Mick said, so quietly Joey nearly didn't hear it. But he did, and the comment made his stomach flip and he had to gasp. He just lay there as Mick massaged his skin slowly and gently, and as the feeling became more and more pleasurable he closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch.

Mick stopped suddenly as they heard movement in the room next door.

“What was that?” he hissed to Joey, who was both concerned about the noise and disappointed that he'd had to stop.

“It's probably the nurse,” Joey whispered back.

“Shit. I'd better go. I'll see you in the morning, ok?” And then he leant down and kissed Joey on the cheek and crept silently from the room.

Joey could only lay there and touch where Mick's lips had met his skin. His breath had fled from his lungs when Mick had kissed him, though right now he didn't seem to need respiration to live. He smiled to himself, not even annoyed when the nurse opened the door and stuck her head in.

“Everything ok dear? I thought I heard noises.”

“It's fine. Everything's fine,” he said, fighting to keep the glee from his voice. She seemed satisfied and closed the door again, much to his relief. He laughed to himself, hoping she hadn't noticed just how turned on Mick had managed to make him. His boxers were tight and he relieved the pressure as he slid them down.

It was a long time before sleep came again to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun woke him up the next morning, streaming through the window where Mick had left the curtain open. Like the previous morning, the camp was quiet and still, and Joey lay for a while, basking in the memory of the night before. He felt 100% better, and he wondered just how much of that he could attribute to Mick's attention.

He had to admit to himself he had a full on crush, and smiled. It was the last thing he thought would happen at camp. Especially with another guy.... not that it bothered him. For once, everything he'd ever wondered about himself made sense.

The door at the end of the room creaked open and the nurse came in, yawning. “How are you feeling dear?” she asked.

“Much better,” Joey said, sitting up.

“Well you certainly look a lot better.” She felt Joey's forehead for a temperature but obviously didn't find one. “You feel fine. Well dear I don't think there's much more I can do for you. Why don't you go have a shower and change and get some breakfast with the others? If you start to feel worse just come back here, ok?”

“Sure. Thank you,” Joey said honestly.

She smiled. “Your shirt is soaking in a bowl of water. I'll get it washed and dried today and have it for you by the end of camp.”

She left Joey to pull on his jeans after giving him directions to get back to his building. Sliding his feet into his shoes, he stood up and headed for the door.

*

Freshly showered and in clean clothes, Joey felt nearly human again. His stomach was rumbling and he was dying for some food, but judging by the exodus to the mess hall breakfast wasn't far away. He ran a brush through his hair and peered at himself in the mirror. He didn't normally bother, but today he wanted to look good for Mick.

He made his way over to the hall for breakfast, looking around for Mick. He was nowhere to be found, and Joey was somewhat disappointed. He wondered if he'd headed down to their spot by the river and was waiting for him. It was too close to breakfast time for Joey to go down and look, and either way he wasn't keen on going back down that hill again.

He pushed through the doors to the mess hall, his head ducked down as was his habit.

“Joey!”

He looked up in the direction of the sound. Mick was calling out to him, standing by a half empty table at the back of the hall. Joey smiled happily and made his way over to him.

“Hey!” Mick said as he came closer. Joey suddenly felt a burning desire to hug him, but decided it probably wasn't the best thing to do.

“Hey to you too,” Joey said, beaming.

“Wow, you look so much better,” Mick said, his eyes running up and down Joey's body. Far from feeling exposed, Joey felt the same warm tingling he'd felt yesterday. It was a feeling he was coming to like a lot.

“I feel better,” he said. “I'm just starving!”

Mick laughed. “I tried to find you this morning. But by the time I got to the nurse's office you were gone and I didn't know where your room was. I figured you'd be here at some point.”

“Like I'd miss breakfast,” Joey said mischievously, taking the seat next to Mick. They talked until a bell was rung for attention in the hall. They paid bare minimal attention as a teacher droned on about something, and Joey drifted off into a daydream about food.

“Hey.” Joey felt a hand on his waist and opened his eyes. Mick was smiling at him.

“You hungry or not?” Mick asked, tilting his head towards the food tables. It appeared the teacher had stopped talking.

“Oh!” Joey exclaimed as he realised he really had drifted off. Mick's hand was still on his waist and he smiled back at him, really liking the close touch. “Yeah, I am,” he said, but made no effort to move.

Mick seemed to realise how much he liked it and started to move his fingers, stroking Joey's skin through his shirt. Joey felt his stomach tighten and couldn't take his eyes off Mick, who was staring at him with a smile playing on his lips.

Joey could have stayed there for ever, with Mick touching him so lovingly. But the magic mood was shattered when two students sat down noisily opposite them, chattering loudly. Joey had to glare at them when Mick withdrew his hand at the interruption, but they didn't even see him.

“Come on. Let's get some food before it's gone.” Mick stood and Joey followed suit, and they wandered down to the food tables. Neither of them mentioned what had just happened, which Joey probably thought was for the best. He'd only manage to ruin it by saying something stupid or inappropriate. That would be typical for him.

*

Joey spent most of the morning in a daze. He was still overwhelmed by the new direction his relationship with Mick had taken, and felt as though he was walking on air. Even though nothing 'official' had happened, it was still the furthest he'd gotten with, well, _anyone_ , and as far as he was concerned, Mick was the only person who existed. He couldn't wait for morning break, when he could see him again.

Thankfully, the day was as quiet as the day before, so he could stare off into space and not be noticed. Time seemed to tick away agonisingly slowly, and after a while he gave up even bothering to look at the clock or his watch. Everything reminded him of Mick, and all he wanted was to be back with him.

He was a love sick puppy, and he knew it.

*

He was out of the room as fast as he could when they were dismissed. There was only 30 minutes for morning break, but it was better than nothing. He had no idea where Mick's school was practicing so he straight to the mess hall. They were the first school in there, so he grabbed some cookies and a drink and went to sit down at the back.

He watched the other classes as they wandered in slowly. It wasn't long before he spotted Mick – after all, he was head and shoulders above most of the other students. He could see him looking around the room, and stood up to call out to him.

Mick heard and turned to him with a smile. He pushed his way out of the stream of students and headed over to sit beside him.

“Hey!” he said with a smile. He was pleased to see Joey again after another morning of tedious practicing. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, and he was reminded now why the boy had affected him so much by the smile that lit his face.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, hoping that he was feeling better.

“I'm fine,” Joey said with a shrug and a smile, biting into one of his cookies. He held up a hand filled with them, offering a couple to Mick who took them gratefully. It saved him fighting the crowds.

“Boring morning?” he asked Joey, who nodded.

“Yes. I just wanted to get out of there. Do you think they'd notice if we spent the rest of the day down by the stream?”

Mick laughed. “Most likely. As much as I want to. Teachers always know how to spoil things. How about you sneaking into our practicing room and pretending to be from West Des Moines?”

Joey snorted. He waved a finger at Mick. “Now that's an idea. Somehow, I think you'd stick out a bit if you tried to sneak into _our_ room.”

“Just a bit.” Mick was smiling, but it wasn't because of the conversation. He was watching Joey, and he couldn't get enough. He had the strongest desire to touch him, but there was no excuse, and besides, they were surrounded by people.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Joey suggested, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Mick said, a little too quickly.

Joey didn't seem to notice. He stood up, tossing his plastic cup into a nearby bin. Mick followed him out the door. There weren't many students wandering outside, probably because they had only a short time and there wasn't much point. But it was nice to get out into the fresh air and sunshine, made doubly better by the person walking at his side.

They didn't have time to go down to the spot by the stream, so they wandered over to the trees that framed the camp. The sun shone through gaps in the trees and lit the undergrowth with its streaming rays. Everything was still and quiet and cool and they walked silently through the trees.

Joey reached out a hand to run it across the trunk of a large oak. The bark was lumpy and rough under his skin, and he let his hand fall back to his side. Mick watched him quietly, constantly intrigued by him. Then the teen turned to look at him with one of those smiles that made his heart snap in his chest and he had to resist the urge to do something dangerous. Joey seemed particularly innocent, though perhaps not naïve, and he knew he had to be careful.

The ground started to slope downwards. It was gentle at first, but then began to angle quite steeply, and Mick wondered if perhaps they were heading down the same hill that surrounded their stream. Joey seemed keen to keep going and the bell hadn't rung yet, so they continued.

Remembering what had happened yesterday, and not wanting Joey to get hurt again, Mick did what felt natural to him and reached for his hand. Joey looked up at him in curiosity when he felt Mick offering his hand, then smiled and slipped his hand inside. Mick held him gently but firmly as they made their way down the slope, and when Joey showed no signs of wanting his hand back when they met steady ground he kept hold.

Here the trees were different, and closer together, and they weaved through them. Occasionally the space was tight and Joey would end up bumping into Mick, not that he minded.

They began to hear the rush of water over rocks when the bell rang for the next session, disturbing them.

“Fuck,” Joey said with obvious disappointment. He was thoroughly enjoying the time with Mick, especially their physical connection. Mick seemed as annoyed as he, and he took solace in that. They turned and headed back towards the camp, a little faster this time.

Mick kept an eye on Joey as they climbed back up the slope. This time though, there were no incidences and both made the top without injury. At the edge of the trees, they looked at each other and reluctantly dropped their hands. In the open, where they could be seen, it wasn't wise to walk through camp holding hands.

They reached the building where Joey practiced first.

“One hour, hmm?” Mick said to him as the teen stopped. “I'll see you then.”

“Yeah,” Joey said, managing a smile. “One hour. Don't forget me.”

“Like I could!” Mick felt heartbroken at the look on Joey's face. He wanted to take him away and spend the rest of the day, hell the rest of the year, with him. All this being together, and then apart... it was hell. “I'll see you soon, ok?” he said softly, wishing he could do more.

Joey nodded, and then he turned and walked slowly inside with the other students.


	6. Chapter 6

The day seemed to drag on and on. It was only an hour, but it passed so slowly Joey thought that maybe time had stopped and left him in limbo. He didn't know how he was going to survive the rest of camp if he had to continuously wait like this. But of course, it was all worth it when he got to see Mick again.

He was halfway out of his seat when the bell rang. Through the doors before the other students, he headed for the mess hall. He made a mental note telling himself to ask Mick where they were practicing so he could straight there. He always seemed to forget.

To his surprise, Mick was there and waiting.

“Joey!” He was calling from the same seats they'd occupied earlier that morning. Joey broke into a jog, happy to see him.

“You were quick!” he exclaimed when he got closer.

“Yeah well I asked to go to the bathroom 5 minutes before the bell and then came here before it rung. It's a trick I've put into practice several times.”

Joey chuckled, and threw himself into the chair next to Mick. “I'm going to remember that one.”

“It works damn good, I swear. How do you feel?” Mick asked, still concerned despite how well Joey appeared to be.

“I'm fine! Honestly. You don't need to worry anymore,” Joey said, smiling. “I'm a little bit tired, but that's all.”

“Yeah well, make sure you look after yourself, ok?”

“You mean I shouldn't go throwing myself into the ground anymore?” Joey asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Something like that!” Mick laughed, just as the room was called to attention.

They sat quietly together as they waited for their turn to eat. Joey wasn't sure what was for lunch, but judging by the smell, it wasn't gourmet. Mick seemed to think the same.

“Do you think it's supposed to smell like that?” he asked, almost completely serious.

Joey shrugged. “Maybe it's leftover airplane food. Maybe they are just trying to torment us.”

“Whatever it is, I just hope it's edible.”

The food looked ok, and both filled up their plates before returning to their tables. Though once he'd sat down and had his fork in hand, the food suddenly didn't seem so ok to Joey. He stared at it dismally.

“What's up? You know it ain't too bad. Give it a try,” Mick said from beside him.

“I'm not hungry,” Joey decided and put down his fork.

Mick stopped eating and looked at him. “You were hungry before.”

“Yeah. That was before. Now I'm not.” He was still staring at his food, deciding what to do with it.

“Just give it a try. You might find it's ok,” Mick encouraged. He'd already eaten half of his plate.

“Hmmmmphhhhh,” Joey muttered, and decided Mick was right. He picked his fork back up and stabbed at the food. All he managed to do was get his fork dirty. Reluctantly, he tasted it. In all truths, it probably wasn't too bad, but the second his tongue touched the food his stomach spasmed and threatened to empty itself. He put his fork down in a hurry.

“It's really not _that_ bad, Joey,” Mick said.

“It's not that. I just don't feel very well all of a sudden.”

Mick stopped eating. “You gonna be sick?”

“I thought I was for a second. I really don't want to eat.”

“Ok,” Mick said hurriedly. He put down his fork, more concerned about Joey than finishing his food. “Do you want me to take you back to the nurse?”

Joey shook his head. “No. I just want some air.”

Those who'd eaten first had finished and were already making their way out of the doors, so Mick and Joey didn't look like deviants as they stood, dumped their plastic plates in the rubbish and headed outside.

They walked slowly, Mick glancing at Joey constantly to check he was ok.

“Do you think it had anything to do with yesterday?” Mick asked.

“Probably. Maybe I haven't quite got over it yet,” Joey mused. His stomach was settling a bit more now that he was away from the smell of the food. The air was refreshing and he was glad they'd come outside.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Joey said, aware that Mick hadn't even gotten the chance to eat all of his lunch.

“Any time, Joey,” Mick said truthfully. He didn't care in the slightest about his lost lunch. They walked in the direction of their spot by the river, and this time Mick didn't hesitate about taking Joey's hand as they entered the shade of the trees.

Joey felt his skin tingle as Mick slipped his hand into his. He smiled to himself as they ventured deeper into the woods, beating their familiar path. There was nowhere in the world he wanted to be more than with Mick.

They came to the slope that had defeated Joey the day before. He felt a slight sense of trepidation as they came to the top, and all he could remember was slamming into the ground and the terrifying realisation that he was falling. Then Mick had grabbed him, and he was ok, but the thought of what might have happened still haunted him.

Mick seemed to sense his hesitation. “You ok?” he asked quietly, stopping.

Joey stared down the hill. “Yeah... I just don't wanna fall again,” he said, looking at Mick for reassurance.

“You aren't going to fall, Joey. I'll go down with you. Come!” He took a step closer to the edge and Joey followed, gripping hard to his hand. Slowly they slid down the hill, Mick staying close to Joey, who appeared to have stopped breathing. There was nothing that Mick could do except get him down safely.

“There. See, we made it!” Mick said encouragingly as they gained the flat surface at the bottom. Joey smiled shakily and started to breathe again. He stood upright slowly, aware he was trembling slightly. He was glad he'd made down the hill – if he'd refused to go down, who knows what else he would have refused to do in the future.

“Joey.” He heard Mick speak close to him, and then felt the other boy envelop him in a hug. He didn't realise how much he needed it until he felt Mick's arms wrap around him, and he pressed his face into Mick's chest. It was comforting beyond words, and he didn't want to have to let go.

But nothing lasts forever, and then they were standing slightly apart, staring at each other. Mick broke the silence, holding out his hand. “Come on.”

They tramped the short distance to the stream, and sat down on the soft grass next to each other.

“Christ.” Joey suddenly felt somewhat woozy and lay back down on the grass. He saw the sky above him, whirly white clouds puffing gently across the blanket of blue. Then Mick's head broke into his vision, and he was peering up at the other boy.

“Hey,” Joey said, feeling a bit like he was drunk. Perhaps it was the after effects of being sick yesterday, or the lack of lunch, or the descent down the hill, or his relationship with Mick. Perhaps it was all of them.

“Hey you. You ok?”

“Yeah. I just wanna..... lie here for a while,” Joey said breathlessly. He closed his eyes tight, but the light still shone through his eyelids. He heard Mick shift next to him, and then felt a light touch on his cheek. Mick's fingers were gently stroking his cheek, and he had to swallow hard.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?” Mick said, so quietly and reverently that Joey thought perhaps he was dreaming. He couldn't help but gasp at the words and their connotations, and thought that perhaps this wasn't real, and he was going to wake up back at home, forced to spend the rest of his life longing for the dream to become life.

“No,” he said, trying hard not to cry. His hands curled into fists and relaxed as his mind fought to understand what was happening.

“Well... you are...” Then Mick was closer, and Joey could hear him breathing, and the hand stroking his cheek was trembling, he could feel it, and his heart was beating so hard he thought he had to be dying.

“Can I kiss you?” The words were whispered, like they came from beyond the world they were living in. Joey heard them as if from far away, because there was rushing in his ears, and it wasn't the water, it was blood pounding in his veins.

“Yes.”

And then there were lips on his, and he'd never done this before, it was new and exciting and the most amazing thing he'd ever done, and it seemed like Mick knew what he was doing because those lips were touching him so right, and all he could do was go with it, hope he was doing it properly.

He felt a hand curl into his and clung to it, so eager to touch and to feel. His other hand slid up Mick's neck and into his hair, and he didn't know how it got there but that was ok because he liked it being there, and Mick didn't seem to mind.

And then Mick was sitting up again, and the lips were gone, but now he could breathe and his body was shaking, unsure of what had just happened. He opened his eyes, looking at up at the other boy, _his_ boy, and wasn't that just the craziest thing ever?

Then Mick smiled, and Joey had to as well, and he felt like running around screaming and beating the air, he was so excited and amazed.

Mick slid his hand over Joey's chest, rubbing slowly through his shirt. He was looking down at the ground, though Joey wasn't sure why. He liked having Mick touch him like that, and in response he slid his own hand over Mick's, stroking him, letting him know that it made him feel good.

Mick looked up at him, and Joey had the sudden desire to be much closer. He sat up awkwardly, reaching out for Mick, who understood. He pulled Joey onto his lap, wrapping him up in his arms.

Joey tucked his head into the crook of Mick's neck, closing his eyes in pleasure. Mick was kissing him again, dotting his hair and forehead with kisses, his hands running over Joey's skin and making him shiver.

They sat there for a long time, cuddling and kissing, not needing to talk. It was the perfect moment in a perfect place, with the stream bubbling beside them and only the call of birds and insects disturbing the quiet.

It was a shock when the bell rang, and an entirely unpleasant one. Joey groaned before rolling out of Mick's arms, somewhat grumpy at having to leave. Despite his own unwillingness at having to go, Mick couldn't help but grin.

“You're really cute when you're pissed off!”

This got him a glare and then a wicked grin as Joey resigned himself to his fate. He sighed and smoothed his hair down, staring back at Mick as he watched him. Then, they raised themselves to their feet, and Mick took Joey's hand again.

In no hurry, they climbed carefully back up the hill. The trepidation that Joey might have felt had vanished, especially since he had Mick at his side. They made the top safely and stopped for a quick kiss before continuing.

The sound of students talking and laughing soon reached their ears. Mick slowed and stopped, and Joey did too, looking at him with a curious glance. Mick didn't say anything, just bent down for another kiss.

Joey smiled as they parted. “You're gonna get a bad back, kissing me all the time you know.”

“I'd rather the bad back than not being able to kiss you. We'd better hurry.”

*

Joey couldn't keep the smile off his face for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't care about everyone else being idiots who couldn't drum for shit, or the annoying, ear destroying noise that came from one particular girl when she tried to play her saxophone. He felt like nothing could touch him.

Afternoon break couldn't come fast enough. He bounded out of his seat when they were dismissed, eager to see Mick again. His appetite had returned fully, and he grabbed a sandwich before taking a seat and waiting.

Mick snuck up behind him. Joey was just wondering where on earth he was when the guitarist stuck his hands over his eyes.

“Hey you.”

“Mick! What are you doing?” Joey said, laughing.

“Nothing,” Mick said innocently, sitting down. He wasn't hungry, so didn't bother to fetch any food. “How was rehearsal?”

Joey screwed up his face. “It was ok. Not that I paid any attention. I just wanted to get out of there and come see you.”

“Me too.” Mick smiled. “Speaking of which, what are we doing still sitting here?”

Joey was out of his seat before Mick had finished his sentence. He shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth before leading Mick to the door. He was just pushing through it when he heard his name being called.

“Joey! There you are. Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Joey froze, halfway out the door. He looked at Mick first, who shrugged, before turning around to see his drum corps teacher.

“Joey?” his teacher asked again, raising his eyebrows.

“Uh... yeah, sure.” Joey gave Mick an apologetic glance before heading over to see his teacher.

Mick hung back, waiting. He could see Joey was disappointed at the interruption, and so was he, but at the same time he hoped everything was ok. They talked for a few minutes, and then to his relief Joey was let go.

“What's up?” he asked Joey as he returned.

“Nothing, really. Wanted to know if I wanted to work with the drum corps from Polka County this afternoon. Something about showing them rhythms.”

“Sounds cool,” Mick said cautiously as they pushed through the doors, not sure how Joey was feeling about it.

The teen shrugged. “Sure I suppose. Something different. But anyway, that's not what I'm concerned about right now.” Then he turned to Mick with his dazzling smile, and the older boy felt his heart skip a beat.

They were barely within the shade of the trees when Mick wrapped his arms around Joey's waist, bending to kiss his neck softly. He heard Joey gasp and felt his body stiffen. He chuckled into the kiss, tasting the warm skin on his tongue.

“Come on,” he said, straightening and offering his hand to Joey. The younger boy looked a bit put out at the abrupt change in pace but relaxed when he saw the grin on Mick's face. He took the offered hand and they headed off.

They spent the break kissing down by the stream, lost in sweet touches and caresses. It was still entirely new to Joey, and had to admit as much to Mick.

“I've never done anything like this before,” he whispered as Mick lay beside him, their bodies touching.

“That's ok,” Mick whispered back, having guessed already. “Tell me if you aren't comfortable, ok?”

Joey nodded, relaxing somewhat. They were still at the kissing stage, but he wasn't sure when things were going to go faster. Not that he didn't want it to, but he was nervous about how inexperienced he was. There wasn't much of their break time left and he didn't want to spoil it by being worried.


	7. Chapter 7

There was one more hour of practising before the bell rang for dinner. True to his word, Joey spent the time with Polka County, and to his surprise he enjoyed himself. They were far better than his drum corps, and it was nice to be able to do something instead of sitting around waiting for the clock to tick by.

He was still glad when the bell rung. It filled him with an intensely sweet, warm feeling – he was going to see Mick again. There was half an hour of free time today before dinner and he intended on making full use of it. He spotted Mick quite easily after he left the building. After all, he kinda stood out. Mick gave him a broad smile when he saw him looking.

Joey felt like running over to him, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him as hard as he could, but with so many students around they would only be inviting disaster. So, instead, he managed to walk over somewhat calmly, and was able to restrain himself from flinging himself at Mick. Mick, however, couldn't seem to resist touching him on the waist, and the contact sent sparks rippling through his body.

The need to get close to each other seemed to stifle their conversation. They didn't speak as they walked to their special place, happy enough to be beside each other. Joey reached for Mick's hand as soon as they entered the trees.

It was warm and quiet and pleasant trekking through the gold and green trees with Mick at his side. He was immensely happy, happier than he had been in a long time. While he was with Mick, he was able to forget everything that was going on at home and be himself again.

“Careful,” Mick warned quietly as they reached the top of the hill. Joey seemed a little distracted and he didn't want to see him sliding down the hill again. Joey appeared to snap back to reality and grinned at him.

“I don't fancy another night in the nurse's office.”

Mick smiled and kissed him quickly on the forehead. “I don't want to see you back in there either.”

Joey's assurance that he would be careful still wasn't quite enough for Mick. He kept one eye on him and the other on where he was going as they slid down. Despite his attempt to keep his mind on the job, Joey's foot got caught in a stray branch as they reached the bottom and he nearly flipped over. Mick caught him, again, and finding himself lying in Mick's arms Joey couldn't help but start to laugh. Mick followed soon after.

“I really can't trust you any more, can I?” Mick teased, resting his forehead against Joey's.

“It's not my fault!” Joey whined. “The hillside is just conspiring against me!”

“That's it, blame something else,” Mick said in jest, rolling his eyes. “You know, for a drummer you seem pretty uncoordinated.”

Joey stuck his tongue out. Mick considered it an open invitation, and leaned down to kiss him. Only pausing to breathe, Mick and Joey spent the next few minutes kissing and touching.

Not even a curious deer, approaching from the other side of the stream made them break their contact. Joey was still learning how to kiss and Mick was more than happy to teach him, showing him with his tongue and his lips and his hands how to slow and enhance the experience. Joey drunk it in, the affection washing over him and soothing the wounds he had carried to camp. Even the simple act of being held by Mick was incredibly special.

“Come on,” Mick said. “Let's go closer to the stream. My legs are falling asleep.”

Joey giggled and helped Mick to his feet. Hand in hand they wandered closer to the stream, which in the dim light of near dusk shone with a sort of pearly luminescence.

“It really is beautiful down here, isn't it?” Joey said quietly to Mick as they sat down carefully at the water's edge.

“Something like that,” Mick said, smiling not at the stream but at Joey. Joey blushed, the insinuation not lost on him. His cheeks were still flushed when Mick wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

“I don't want to leave,” Joey whispered. Mick knew how much he meant it. Didn't want to leave to back to camp, didn't want to get back on the bus and go back to their ordinary lives. Didn't want to leave the safety, protection and warmth of the arms that surrounded him. Joey sighed happily. For now, he was just going to enjoy it.

*

They walked into dinner nearly last, having taken their time to tramp back. Nobody paid them any heed though, and they slipped into chairs at the back just as one of the teachers started to speak.

“Tonight is movie night. There will be three movies playing in various parts of the camp. You have a choice of which one you would like to see. _Point Break_ ” - he had to pause here to allow for the cheering - “will be playing in the living room in Building D, _Wayne's World_ in Building C, and _The Breakfast Club_ in here. Attendance is compulsory. You can only see **one** movie. They are all playing at the same time. Once you have chosen your movie you cannot change your mind. No moving from building to building. The movies start at 7.30pm. Don't be late.”

With that, dinner commenced. Mick looked at Joey. “What do you think?” he asked.

“What do you mean? You mean which movie?” Joey asked, confused.

“Not quite. Do you wanna bunk off and go back to my room instead?”

Joey's stomach rolled onto the floor. He was entirely aware of the connotations and was both excited and scared. “Yes.”

“Good,” Mick said quietly, smiling. He was worried Joey would have been too overwhelmed or nervous and said no, but he seemed happy enough. Someone sat down opposite them with a plate full of food and the smell alone compelled the two to fetch their own. Joey was starving after skipping lunch and for once he didn't care what it looked, smelt or tasted like, as long as it was food.

Despite his voracious appetite, Joey started to slow down before he'd finished his plate. Mick chuckled and stroked Joey's thigh under the table, out of sight.

“Your eyes bigger than your stomach?” he joked.

Joey smiled wryly. “Maybe I'm not as hungry as I thought.”

“You don't need to finish it,” Mick pointed out, squeezing Joey's thigh gently.

“I know,” Joey said, dropping his fork onto his plate and sitting back on the chair. He liked Mick touching him the way he was and slid his own hand upon Mick's. As if it were a signal to continue, Mick started to stroke deeper and slower. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter Mick began to glide over the inside of Joey's thigh. It was sneaky, and it was naughty, and it was the hottest, most arousing thing Joey had ever done. His skin was on fire and his nerves highly sensitive, and with every brush he shuddered, his breath catching in his throat. He wondered if anyone could tell, if they could see.

As if in a daze he looked around the room, although he couldn't focus on the faces, and then he just didn't care. Stuff them if they thought it was weird, because right then all Joey wanted to do was rip his clothes off and offer himself to Mick. He knew he was growing hard, and it was all Mick's fault. The blood disappeared from his face and flowed south, and then he could feel Mick's fingers only centimeters away from his crotch, and the thought alone sent his senses into overdrive. Mick was watching him, smiling at the look on his face as he fought between utter pleasure and the need to keep a straight face. Mick continued to tease him, delighting in the experience.

Then Joey's head dropped into his hands and Mick saw him moan soundlessly as his fingers danced over the hard bulge in his jeans. It was exciting him too, and he knew then how much he needed Joey, but there was little they could do in a room full of people. They would have to wait.

Joey had stopped breathing minutes ago. Mick was touching him where no one else had ever touched him, and it was completely insane. He could feel his cock leaking into his boxers and hoped like hell it wouldn't show on his jeans.

Mick was driving him mad with need and lust, and it was thoroughly unfair. Mick was massaging him now, running his hand up and down his cock. He could feel his fingers though his jeans, exploring him. He knew Mick was going to make him orgasm, and in desperation he looked at him. Mick could tell how close he was and backed off. As much as he wanted to see Joey cum, he couldn't let him do it here and now.

Joey sat there with his head still held in his hands, trying to regain his breath. Even though Mick had removed his hand, he was still desperately aroused, and all he wanted was to satisfy himself. He couldn't though. He had to try and compose himself, get himself calmed down before he could even get up out of his seat.

“You bastard,” he muttered to Mick with a smile.

Mick laughed. “You want to go back to my room now?”

“I can't!” Joey hissed, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“Oh. OH. Yes. That. Whoops!” Mick said, not apologetic at all. He'd managed to control his own erection despite the fantasies playing out in his head. The naivety and innocence Joey held was the biggest turn on Mick had ever experienced. He didn't want to take advantage of him, not at all, but he could have fun with it.

He rubbed Joey's back a few times, and waited for him to relax. The hall was nearly empty, and it would look a bit odd, just the two of them still sitting there. Finally, Joey was able to sit up and glare at Mick before smoothing his hair down.

“Do you feel better?” Mick asked, chuckling.

“Like I need to explode. But at least I can get up now. No thanks to you!” Despite himself, Joey had to laugh. Mick had made him feel incredible, and as it was just a precursor to what was coming, Joey had a lot to look forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

Joey sat awkwardly on Mick's bunkbed, a little nervous about what was surely coming and also about being in the same room as a group of boys who seemed determined to pretend that both he and Mick didn't exist. He just wished 7.30pm would hurry up and arrive so they would have to leave. Mick had disappeared to the bathroom and left him on his own and all he could do was sit, fiddle with the bedsheets, stare at the wall and ignore the other boys just as well as they were ignoring him. He was relieved when Mick came back into the room and sat down with an apologetic grin.

“You ok?” he asked quietly. Joey looked a little upset and now he wished he hadn't left him alone. He wanted to give him a hug, but with the room crowded there was little he could do.

“Yeah. It's ok. I just want 7.30pm to hurry up so they can leave.”

Mick laughed. “Me too. Shouldn't be too long now though. It's 20 past 7 by my watch.”

Joey nodded silently. He picked up a magazine that sat on a chest of drawers next to the bed and browsed through it. It was a metal magazine from England, and Joey couldn't imagine how much it would have cost Mick. It was a good magazine too, featuring plenty of the bands he enjoyed listening to.

Mick moved up to sit next to him, pretending to read the magazine too but really just wanting to get a bit closer to Joey. He let one of his hands rest casually on Joey's leg in such a way that it wouldn't be too obvious. Joey gave him a quick glance when he felt his hand and then went back to reading, wishing now more than ever those boys would get going and leave.

Luckily for them, the boys soon started to trickle out. By the time the bell had rung the last boy had left, and Mick rose to lock the door. He didn't want any of the boys coming back, or a stray teacher checking the rooms. Joey tossed the magazine away and waited for Mick to come back to the bed. Being summer, it was still light out, and even with the curtains pulled and the lights off they had no problem seeing.

Mick climbed back onto the bed, shuffling over to retake his position next to Joey. This time though, he could wrap his arm around his shoulders, pull him close and kiss him sweetly.

“Mmmm... about time,” Joey murmured as they parted.

“You can say that again,” Mick said, stroking Joey's forehead tenderly. “I think I was pretty close to picking them up and chucking them out by their shirts.”

Joey laughed. “I can see you doing that too,” he teased, unable to keep his eyes off of Mick.

“Do I look that mean?” Mick asked with a smile as he shuffled Joey around on the bed. “Here... just lie down.... and relax, ok?” he said quietly.

Joey did what he was told, and stared up at Mick as he pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed it away and then crawled over Joey, who had become enamoured with the muscles that defined Mick's chest and shoulders. As if in a dream, he raised his hands to Mick's shoulders, letting them land softly on his warm skin. He explored him slowly, struck by the ridges and definition that unfolded under his palms. Mick just waited above him, content to watch Joey as he explored him, and enjoying the soft touch.

Joey ran his hands over Mick's stomach, his heart beating slowly but loudly as he took his sexuality to new levels. He smiled up at Mick, who wanted a kiss and leaned down for one. He was eager to move things along, and settled himself next to Joey on the bed.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Mick asked quietly, touching him gently on the chest. Joey wasn't sure he had enough breath to talk so he nodded instead. To his surprise, he wasn't as scared as he thought he would be, but perhaps it was too early to be thinking that. He sat up slightly to allow Mick to pull his shirt off, and lay back down, half naked.

It was Mick's turn to touch him now, and he closed his eyes as Mick tenderly ran his fingers down his chest. He could feel the goosebumps rise on his skin and shivered as those fingers spread to his belly. Mick teased him, stroking his fingers over his stomach and closer and closer to his belt buckle. It was a total tease, and Joey felt the erection that hadn't quite subsided from before rise again. His pants were tight and he knew Mick could tell he was hard. He shifted on the bed, trying to relieve the pressure in his jeans. Mick chuckled, only teasing him more.

Mick was taken by the trembling of Joey's red lips and the hands that clutched the bedsheets, and the tiny, lithe body waiting before him. He could go on teasing them both, but there was only one thing they wanted. He let his fingers come to a rest on Joey's belt.

“May I?” he asked.

Joey nodded without opening his eyes. He wanted it, needed it, and as Mick slowly drew down his zip he shuddered with pleasure at the thought of what Mick was going to do to him. Then his jeans were opened, and Mick was touching him at his waist, asking silently if he could take them off. Joey's expression told him everything he needed to know, and as he guided the jeans and boxers down Joey raised his hips to help.

He made himself remove the rest of Joey's clothing before he looked, and it was worth the wait. Joey had opened his eyes and was watching him through hooded eyes, his hands up by his shoulders in submission, and his perfect cock drooling precum all over his belly. Mick moved up beside him again, running a hand slowly up Joey's leg from his ankle to the inside of his groin. Joey spread his legs for him, his breath coming in short gasps.

He was starting to writhe, his body desperate for attention. Mick watched him for a moment, then glided his hand up and over his cock, wrapping his fingers around it. Joey cried out, jerking up his hips as Mick began to stroke him gently. Nobody had ever touched him except for himself, and the feel of foreign fingers excited his body beyond anything he'd ever felt before.

“Mick!” he stuttered through red, hot lips as the feeling grew and intensified.

Up and down, up and down, Mick maintained a steady rhythm as he jerked Joey off. His own jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight, and he ran his other hand over the bulge. He felt a hand on his thigh, and realised Joey was wanting to explore him. He stopped for a moment to pull down his jeans, chucking them at his bag. His erection stood out proudly from his body, and Mick watched Joey's face as he took it in.

With some hesitation, Joey reached for his cock. The feeling when Joey finally wrapped his fingers around him was intense, and he had to moan. He lay beside his boyfriend as they touched each other, their hands sliding up and down and slippery with precum. Joey was muttering illegible words and gasping, his hips jerking involuntarily. His inexperienced fingers weren't sure what to do, but Mick guided him with his spare hand and he soon developed the technique.

Mick was so much larger than him, and just being able to touch fascinated and excited him. He could feel his orgasm beginning to build, though he could utter no sort of warning to Mick before it overwhelmed him, making him cry out and shudder as the pleasure tore through him.

Mick watched as he came, his fingers stroking him and stroking him until his belly was white with cum and his body had stopped jerking. Joey could barely move, but then became aware that his hand was still on Mick's cock, and he started to jerk him again, watching his fingers as they moved.

“That's it baby...” Mick groaned, content to let himself give in now that he'd satisfied Joey. The unsure touch only turned him on more, and he was soon nearing the end. Joey sensed he was about to cum and stroked him harder, knowing that that was how he liked it. He watched Mick's face as it changed, his mouth opening in a moan and his eyes closing. As Mick shuddered in orgasm he looked down, watching the jets of cum splatter onto his skin.

“Oh fuck Joey....” Mick breathed, resting his head on the pillow. “Fucking hell!”

Joey giggled. “I like that.”

“I could tell! Jesus Christ!” Mick reached over to the chest of drawers and pulled a packet of tissues off it. He cleaned them both off gently, wrapping the dirty tissues in a clean one and chucking them in the bin. He pulled Joey into his arms and rested with him for a while. Their skin was burning and their blood boiling, and the room stank of sweat and sex. They didn't care though, as they lay together.  
Joey reached up for a kiss first, pressing his lips against Mick's. 

“Mmmm....” Mick moaned into the kiss and pulled Joey closer, running his hands up and down his back. Joey turned on his side to be nearer, tucking his leg over Mick's. They kissed softly, hands touching each other. Joey was fascinated by Mick's muscles. He was so strong and, hell, masculine, everything Joey was not. He felt safe and protected in Mick's arms, guarded from anything the world wanted to throw at him. He relaxed and enjoyed Mick's touch, his skin tingling with every brush of fingers. They were dancing over his back, then over his hips, and his thighs, and.... oh!

Joey gasped, breaking their kiss. Mick looked at him, worried, and withdrew his hand.

“Joey...” he murmured, brushing his cheek with his hand. “I'm sorry.”

Joey shook his head. “It's ok.... keep going. Please?” he added when he saw Mick's dubious face.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

So Mick's fingers returned to the spot that had made Joey gasp, and rubbed, just gently at first.

“Relax, baby... Remember to breathe!”

Joey hadn't realised he'd been holding it. He let it out slowly, feeling himself relax as he did. And then Mick slipped his finger inside and he moaned, his body spasming in shock. It was more uncomfortable than painful, and gradually he became used to it. Mick started to wriggle his finger slowly, conscious of how new to this Joey was.

He kissed him softly, wanting him to enjoy this. Joey began to kiss him back, distracted by the taste of Mick's lips on his. They lay there for a while, just kissing, Mick's finger penetrating Joey over and over again. The teen started to moan softly as the pleasure began to burn away the pain, and soon he started to rock his body against Mick's, wanting more and more.

It was foreign, and strange, and seemed completely unnatural, and Joey was enjoying it a lot more than he'd expected. He was disappointed when Mick withdrew his finger, pouting at his boyfriend.

“Now now!” Mick laughed, seeing the look on his face. “Give me two seconds, ok?”

He reached under the pillow, and pulled out a small bottle. When Joey asked what it was, he held it up so he could see.

“Lube? You brought lube to camp?” Joey asked, surprised.

Mick shrugged. “I keep it in my bag. Along with these.” He pulled out a couple of condoms and dropped them on the blankets, ready for later. Joey felt a shiver run though him when he saw them. It was a mix of lust, trepidation and excitement, and it made him tremble.

Mick poured a little of the lube over his fingers, then snapped the lid shut and tossed it next to the condoms. He encouraged Joey to lie down again and spread his legs a little further. Joey did, feeling deliciously dirty about what they were doing. Mick's fingers rubbed him again, slicker and cooler than they had been before. When his index finger slipped in, it was easier, and the pleasure was double what it had been before.

“Do you like that?” Mick whispered in his ear when he heard the low moan that passed through Joey's lips. He watched as his partner nodded, his eyes closed in pleasure.

He started to tease him with another finger, and when Joey didn't protest he slid the second alongside the first. Joey arched his back, his lips curling at the slight discomfort. Mick slowed his pace, holding the fingers still as Joey adjusted. When he nodded, Mick withdrew them slowly before easing them back in again.

Joey was tight, but that was to be expected. He went slowly and effectively, massaging and relaxing him open. A third finger joined the first two, and then Joey began to jerk his hips slowly, trying to take Mick deeper. The pleasure was so much more than he'd expected, and he could feel his cock ooze precum.

Mick's hard cock was pressing into his hip, and he reached down to slide his hand around it. He jerked him off to the rhythm of the fingers entering him, and from the moan he heard Mick make he could tell he enjoyed it. He wanted Mick to feel as good as he was making him.

Mick's fingers started to thrust into him a little faster, and he cried out from the sudden burst of pleasure. He had to kiss Mick hard, and then he knew he wanted more. He sat up, ready to see if he could take him.

Mick raised his eyebrows in question.

“I want to try,” Joey said, intoxicated with need and lust. He wanted Mick inside him so badly, and he didn't care how much it hurt. He felt the fingers slide out, and then saw Mick reach for the condoms. Joey was in the way, so he scooted back on the bed to watch Mick roll the protection on. He felt empty now in a way, and studied the size of Mick's cock with no little nervousness.

He wasn't sure how Mick wanted to do it, and waited until he was instructed.

“Stay there,” Mick said, his voice thick with lust. “It'll be easier for you.”

He had to take Mick's word, he had no experience in these matters. He felt Mick's hands on his hips, guiding him forward, and he crawled over his partner until he could feel his cock press against his thigh. Just the thought made his stomach quiver, and he had to gasp.

Mick poured lube over his cock, and then coated Joey's entrance with the thick liquid. It was still shining on his fingers when he dropped the bottle and rubbed Joey's thighs instead.

“You ready?” he whispered.

Joey could only nod his head.

“Ok. Tell me if it hurts... and I'll stop, alright?”

Joey nodded again, too afraid that if he spoke he'd tell Mick not to do it. He knew he wanted to; wanted to at least try. Mick's left hand slid up to his groin, and the other gripped his cock. Then Joey felt it against his entrance, and he nearly jerked from the sudden contact.

He realised what Mick wanted to do. From his position he could control everything, which was somewhat of a relief to him. He began to relax his legs, and felt the tip of Mick's cock start to press against him. He lowered himself a little more, and then a little more, and then could feel himself begin to stretch.

Joey leaned forward to grip the bedclothes either side of Mick's shoulders. Mick wasn't rushing him, he was just happy to take his time. He knew how much it would hurt, and was reluctant to put Joey off by forcing him into it.

Then Joey had to start pressing himself down onto Mick's cock, and the pain started. He was being stretched far more than he had been by Mick's fingers, and even the lube couldn't ease the penetration. He stopped for a minute, needing to adjust. The pain faded after a few moments and he tried again.

This time he refused to allow himself to stop until Mick was inside him. The stabbing pain almost made him cry out but he bit his lip, not wanting Mick to become concerned. He relaxed his knees and then suddenly, the head of Mick's cock was buried inside him. He couldn't stop the cry that burst out of him, and felt Mick grab his shoulders.

“Stop for a minute, Joey!” He could see the pain etched on Joey's face and was sorely tempted to pull out. But there was determination there too, and he decided to let Joey decide. After a few moments, he spoke to him again. “How does that feel?”

“Big,” Joey panted, trying desperately to adjust. The stabbing pain had eased to a dull thump, and he soon felt ready to slide further down.

“That's the worst part, Jo,” Mick encouraged, holding him steady as he felt him start to take more. Then he was all the way in, and Joey was rocking and gasping, his eyes tightly shut and face flushed. Mick pulled him down to kiss him, trying to ease the pain just like he'd done before.

He held him close for a few minutes, one hand around his cock, stroking him gently and the other around his shoulders. Gradually Joey started to relax, his moans of pain turning to moans of pleasure as he felt Mick inside him. He sat up again, reaching up to grip the boards of the bunk above his head, and then as he watched Mick he felt the cock inside him slide out a little way before taking it back in.

Mick could barely stop himself from flipping Joey down on the bed and slamming into him. Ever since he'd felt himself against Joey's entrance he'd wanted to be inside, fucking him. The slow torment of penetrating the teen had nearly teased him to death.

But he made himself be patient, and watched as Joey found a rhythm he was comfortable with. He gripped Joey's hips, holding him steady as the teen thrust himself, slow and gentle, upon his cock. The pain was dying away and he began to enjoy it, pleased that it was pleasurable for both he and Mick. He hadn't heard or read much about gay sex, but it seemed everything he had managed to find on the subject emphasized the pain. He was glad to see it didn't seem to apply to everyone.

He could feel a hand wrapped around his cock, touching him slowly, and it heightened his desire. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, having sex for the first time in the middle of a school camp. But he wouldn't change a thing. The pain had disappeared completely now, and he was flooded with such a pleasure he didn't know what to do.

He was still anxious, wanting to please Mick and not wanting to make a mistake. Mick could see the worried look on his face and tugged him down to kiss him.

“You're doing fine,” he whispered in his ear. “You feel amazing.”

Joey smiled, some of the anxiety leaving him. Gradually, as he became more and more comfortable, he increased the speed. He could tell how much Mick was restraining himself for him, and bent down to give him another kiss. It wasn't quite the same, but he hoped Mick would understand.

They both began to moan loudly as the sex became more hurried, and Joey was glad no-one was around. He let himself go in desperation, one hand still gripping the boards above him and the other rubbing Mick's chest.

He panted for breath, his body steaming hot. Mick had started to thrust a little as well and the sensation and thought of it was driving him crazy. He could feel his orgasm building inside him, and knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not that he wanted to.

It was so powerful he found himself frozen as his muscles spasmed. Burst after burst of intense pleasure jolted his body and he couldn't breathe, his hands gripping at whatever he could find. He'd never had an orgasm like this before, as if it came from a different place inside him. All he could do was ride it out.

First, he could feel Mick's hand stroking his stomach, then he heard his voice in his ears, calling him. He opened his eyes again, aware that he was gasping for breath. Mick's hand was stroking his forehead, and Joey suddenly realised he had no strength left. Mick caught him before he fell on him, then he felt himself being laid down on the bed. Mick was above him, and Joey couldn't feel him inside anymore.

“It's ok, Joey,” Mick whispered, kissing him on the cheek. He lay down next to him, pulling off the condom. He was still hard and Joey realised he hadn't cum as well. Joey watched him as he wrapped a fist around his cock, and then with a burst of shock realised Mick was jerking off to him. It was a warm, gratifying feeling to grasp just how _sexy_ Mick found him.

This new knowledge imbued him with a confidence he'd never had. He slid one hand over Mick's hip, rubbing him gently, and with the other started to touch himself slowly. He knew Mick was watching, and could hear his breath hitching.

“Shit Joey...” he muttered, his hand working even faster. “Oh shit... don't stop that!”

Joey smiled. He liked watching Mick as he was, so close to losing control. It seemed so out of character for him.

Unable to stop himself, he let his hand glide down from Mick's hip to the base of his penis. He slid his hand around it, not moving, just touching. Mick shuddered, watching and feeling him, and felt his orgasm break.

Joey watched as Mick came, unable to resist stroking him gently with his hand. Mick was gasping his name, his eyes tightly shut. Spurts of white cum mixed with the ejaculate Joey had left on his stomach before. Joey ran his finger through it, fascinated by its dewy colour.

“Mmmm... Joey...” Mick was reaching out for him, and he let himself be pulled into a cuddle. He pressed his body close to Mick's, their legs entangling. Mick was running his hands down Joey's back, over his hips and further down, and back up again. Joey shivered at the touch, his nerves still on fire from sex.

“How was that?” Mick murmured into his ear, clearly well satisfied.

“Amazing,” Joey said after a pause to collect his breath.

Mick chuckled. “Good. You feel ok?”

Joey nodded his head. “It's a bit sore, but I'll be ok.”

Mick didn't say anything, just made his touch even gentler and softer, and kissed Joey's forehead sweetly. They lay together for a while, kissing and touching and holding each other, content just to be together. Joey was happier than he had been in a long time, and didn't want the pleasure of being with Mick as they were to end. He closed his eyes, rested his head against Mick's chest and let himself drift away.

*

The murmur of voices disturbed their peace. The movies had finished and students were drifting back to their bunkrooms one by one. Reluctantly they sat up, sharing one last kiss before rescuing their clothes from the floor and tugging them on. Mick got rid of the condom, hiding the evidence, and opened a window in an effort to rid the room of the smell of sex.

Joey wanted one more kiss before he left, and stood waiting for Mick in the middle of the room. Mick knew what he needed and wrapped his arms around him. Joey leaned up for a kiss, pressing his lips to Mick's. They had to be quick, much to their disappointment. Mick looked down at Joey and stroked the hair off his forehead.

“Go have a shower, and get some sleep, ok?” he whispered, hating to have to send him away. Joey just nodded, then smiled sadly and turned to leave.

*

Joey found it hard to sleep that night. He was tired and his body was drained, but his mind was working overtime. He couldn't stop thinking about the sex he'd had with Mick. It had been everything he'd expected it to be – exciting, nerve-wracking, pleasurable, and above all, special. He was glad his first time had been with Mick. He only wished he had said as much afterwards. But, there was always tomorrow.

He closed his eyes tight and tried to think of being wrapped up in Mick's warm, strong arms. It worked, and soon he found himself floating off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The slight soreness Joey had experienced the night before returned with a vengeance the next morning. He gritted his teeth as he sat up, pleased at least that the pain seemed worse when he was moving rather than when he was sitting. Considering he spent of his days sat down, he was glad for that.

Mick met him outside, and they walked together to breakfast.

“How are you feeling?” he asked Joey, slightly concerned at how he seemed to wince every now and again.

“It hurts a bit when I move sometimes,” Joey replied through gritted teeth. He wanted them to make the mess hall already so he could sit down. Mick laid a hand on his waist, wishing he could do something.

“Do you want to go to the nurse?” he asked.

“And tell her what? 'Oh, I lost my virginity to my boyfriend last night and now it hurts like hell'?” Joey asked dryly.

Mick laughed. “Good point.”

They reached the hall and to Joey's relief, they found a seat and sat down. He felt slightly sick to his stomach, though he didn't want to say anything to Mick. He didn't want him to think it was his fault. He rested his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

“You ok babe?” Mick whispered in his ear. Joey nodded, not looking up.

“I'll be fine,” he mumbled into his hands. He wished he could have been happier that morning, what with everything that had happened the night before. But he guessed that not everything worked out the way you wanted it to. At least he had Mick by his side. He turned his head to smile at Mick, who seemed relieved to see it and smiled back. They were disturbed by the sounds of a teacher calling the room to order.

Joey didn't bother to listen. It seemed they got the same spiel every morning. They weren't stupid, they'd figured out by now how to line up for food. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. Their own strategy was to wait until nearly everyone else had gone and then go up. It saved them standing for ages in line.

That morning, he didn't feel like eating. Mick brought him back chocolate milk, which he thought his stomach might be able to handle. He sipped on it as Mick ate through a pile of toast. As always, Joey was amazed by how much Mick was able to put away. Where he struggled with two pieces of toast most mornings, Mick was happily putting away 4 or 5, with a bowl of cereal on the side. He guessed though, that considering their difference in size, he shouldn't have been surprised.

The chocolate milk seemed to settle his stomach a bit. He pinched half a slice of toast from Mick and a small packet of apricot jelly. He chewed on it cautiously, hoping he was going to be able to keep it down. By the time breakfast was declared over and they were dismissed, he had just the crusts left. He tossed them in the bin as he headed outside with Mick.

Reluctantly, they parted and went their separate ways. Mick off to the building closest to the road, and Joey in the opposite direction. Mick made it only a little ways before he stopped to look back and watch Joey trudge over to rehearsal. It wasn't the first time he'd paused just to see him one more time, but now it was almost out of concern.

He was glad Joey had managed to get some food down, but he didn't like that he looked so pale. He hadn't talked much that morning either, which was unusual. Perhaps he was just being overanxious and Joey would be fine by lunch time. Or, on the other hand, maybe something had happened last night and it was something more serious.

He shook his head. He had to stop being so pessimistic. All he could do was hope that Joey would go to the nurse if the pain got too bad, even if he had to lie about what had happened. For now though, he wished there was something more that he could do. And perhaps there was...

*

Joey managed to get out of drumming that morning by insisting he had a headache. Given his sickly look and his reluctance to move, the teacher had no problem accepting his excuse. He refused to go to the nurse though, even when his teacher suggested it. He was terrified she'd work out what had happened, and he didn't want to think about what might happen then.

He found a spot out of the way where he could curl up somewhat and just watch. After a few moments of wriggling around, he managed to achieve a position which afforded him less pain than usual. Though his legs began to cramp up, it was better than the ache.

The morning dragged on and on. From his position he could see the clock, and it moved unbearably slowly. 'A watched pot never boils', and a watched clock never moves. He tried to focus on anything other than the time, and settled for staring vacantly at the others in the room. The sheer monotony of it all was fatiguing, and thankfully the lack of sleep he'd gotten the night before began to make its presence known.

*

The sharp ringing of the bell startled him awake. He raised his head abruptly, but then he remembered where he was and relaxed. His eyes were scratchy and he rubbed at them, pushing the hair away from his face. The room had cleared by the time he pushed himself to his feet.

“Joey?” He turned to see his teacher behind him. “Everyone else has gone to morning break. You don't look very well. Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?” He seemed quite concerned, and Joey's opinion of him improved.

He shook his head. “It's ok. I don't think there's anything she can do. I'm just really tired.”

His teacher nodded slowly. “You look like it. How about you skip the next period and rest for a while? If you feel better after lunch come back, ok?”

Joey nodded gratefully. “Yeah, that would be great. Thank you.”

“No problem.” He smiled, and seemed to think about something for a moment before speaking again. “Joey... you know if there's anything bothering you, you can come and talk to me right?”

Joey's first thought was shock, that he'd somehow found out about him and Mick. Then he realised he was most likely talking about his parents.

“Um, yeah.” He nodded, and realised his teacher really was being awfully nice to him. “Thanks. A lot,” he said gratefully.

His teacher just smiled. “See if you get some food down. It might make you feel better.”

Joey nodded again. “I'll try.”

“Come. All the food will be gone by the time we get there, and I'm starving.”

Joey smiled and followed his teacher.

*

Mick was frantically looking for him in the mess hall. The bell for morning break had blown 5 minutes ago and he still hadn't turned up. He thought that maybe Joey had relented and finally gone to the nurse, but then he walked into the room following his teacher. All he could do was sit and wait until Joey reached him, wondering what he was doing so late, and whether or not coming in with his teacher was a coincidence or not.

“How are you?” he asked as soon as Joey was within hearing distance.

Joey shrugged. “A little better, I think.” He climbed into a seat next to Mick. “I ended up falling asleep. My teacher said I could skip next period if I wanted, and get some rest.”

Mick wanted to thank his teacher profusely. It would do Joey a world of good to get some rest. “That's great.”

“Yeah.” Joey looked and sounded relieved too. “He said if I still didn't feel better after that I didn't have to go this afternoon either.”

“That's awesome, Jo,” Mick said quietly. He was pleased that Joey's workload was easing off. Then, to lighten the atmosphere, he said, “Ya know, you aren't exactly spending much time practicing, are you? You seem to spend most of your time not well!”

Joey laughed. “I'm cursed! Actually, no, it's you. Really.” He grinned widely, so Mick knew he wasn't really blaming him.

“Me huh? Well... just to make up for it... I got you something.” He fished around in his pockets for a moment. “Here.” He held a silver package out to Joey, who took it slowly.

He was confused for a moment until he realised what it was. A packet of paracetamol, the strongest you could get over the counter.

“Oh Mick... thank you so much! Where did you get these?” The thought of finally being able to take some painkiller relieved him.

Mick poured him a glass of water from the decanter on the table. “I went to the nurse with a, um, 'headache'. Convinced her it was awful but all I needed was some aspirin. I think she may have been scared of me, so she gave me the whole damn thing.”

Joey swallowed two pills straight away, trying not to choke with laughter at the same time. “That's awesome,” he said happily, trying not to splutter. He held the cool glass in his hand, staring at the water still settling on the surface. “I hope they work quickly.”

“Me too,” Mick said, meaning it. “I don't like to see you looking like that.” He leaned forward to talk to Joey more privately, needing to ask him a question that had been bothering him all morning. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Joey shook his head. “It was sore, at first, but after that... no, no way. It never hurt that bad. Honestly Mick... don't worry about it, ok? I don't want you thinking it was because of you.”

Mick nodded slowly. “I just don't like the thought of hurting you.”

Joey smiled at him, almost sadly. “I can't see that happening.”

Mick just smiled back. He wanted to hug him softly, but for what seemed like the thousandth time that week he had to restrain himself. To try and distract himself, he changed the subject.

“Do you want me to get you something to eat? There are cookies and fruit and crackers.”

His stomach churned at the thought of cookies, but the crackers sounded like something he could stomach. “Crackers? Please. Just a couple.”

“No problem.” Mick rose from his chair, giving Joey a casual pat on the shoulder as he turned. Joey watched him go, thinking how lucky he was to have him.

*

With a few crackers, some water and the aspirin downed, Joey started to feel a little better. He still wanted to lie down though, and when the bell went he looked forward to maybe catching a little sleep. Mick offered to walk him over to his dorm, not caring about how late he was going to be.

“My teacher is scared of me anyway. He won't say anything,” Mick said in what he thought was a reassuring way to Joey as they rose from their chairs.

The teen laughed. “That doesn't surprise me. Do you want me to tell him you're really just a big softie?”

“No,” Mick said, grinning. “I like having him scared of me. I get away with all sorts of shit.”

Joey smiled happily, and Mick was pleased to see him looking a lot better. His own guilt began to ease slightly. They pushed through the throng of students exiting the building Joey slept in, ignoring the odd looks they got. They'd just be forgotten in a heartbeat anyway.

Joey led the way down the corridor. Mick hadn't seen his bunkroom yet, so followed a few steps behind. The building was deserted, and their footsteps echoed down the dimly lit hall.

“Here,” Joey said, pushing through a door. Mick came in quietly, looking around before going with Joey to his bunk. The drummer sat down with a sigh, happy to be back in his bunk. Mick sat down beside him, knowing he hadn't got long but keen to make the most of it.

“You gonna be ok here?” he asked quietly, stroking Joey's cheek with a finger.

“Yeah...” Joey said quietly, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. “I wish you could stay with me though.”

“Me too.” And didn't he. But unfortunately he just wasn't _that_ intimidating. “I'll be back in an hour to see you, ok? Get some sleep.”

Joey didn't answer, just nodded. Mick knew he was falling asleep. He held his shoulders and laid him carefully on the bed. He took off his boots, resting them on the floor beneath. The blankets were bunched up at the edge of the bed and he pulled them over Joey carefully.

“Sleep well, baby,” he whispered into Joey's ear before kissing his cheek. Joey nodded faintly, too sleepy to move.

Mick made sure the pills and a cup of water were beside Joey's bed before kissing him one last time and creeping slowly out the door.

*

The next hour dragged on for Mick. He kept thinking about Joey, and hoping he was feeling better. He thought of him sleeping and wondered if the painkillers were working. If he was unable to sleep because of the pain even resting wouldn't help. It was hard for him, not being there. As a result, he was so distracted his teacher often had to say his name 3 or 4 times before he responded. Even being able to play his guitar wasn't enough for him though.

When the bell rang for lunch, Mick didn't bother to go to the mess hall with all the others. He went straight to Joey's dorm, not even bothering to knock. Joey was just rousing, his eyes barely open.

“Hey...” Mick whispered, crossing the room quickly to sit on the bed next to him. “How are you feeling?”

Joey gave him a smile, which immediately eased the heavy knot of worry twisted in his stomach. “I feel a lot better,” he said, and he looked it too. He no longer appeared pale and drawn, and he was moving around a lot easier.

Mick leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. “I'm glad you look so much better,” he said quietly.

“Me too,” Joey murmured. He laid his head against Mick's shoulder. “Was that the bell for lunch?”

“Yeah,” Mick said, rubbing Joey's back gently. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving!” Joey said enthusiastically.

Mick couldn't help but laugh. “Well, you didn't exactly eat much this morning,” he pointed out. “If we hurry, we shouldn't be too late for lunch.”

“Yeah, ok,” Joey said, finding the energy to swing out of bed after Mick had stood up. He found himself slightly dizzy at first, much to Mick's concern, but it didn't take long for his head to clear. He fixed his mussed hair quickly in the mirror and pulled on his boots before leaving with Mick close behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Nobody noticed them slip in late for lunch. It was chaos anyway, so they blended in quite well. They found seats at their usual table at the back and waited for the queues to clear. Although Joey's appetite was much improved, it didn't extend to him finishing off the plate of macaroni cheese Mick fetched for him. He plowed through nearly third quarters of it though, which pleased Mick enough to let him be. They each grabbed a box of juice to take outside with them when the classes were dismissed from lunch.

They wandered down towards the stream. Mick was still pleased at how much healthier Joey looked - the colour had returned to his cheeks. It was cool beneath the trees, and even cooler by the stream. Joey lay down in the long grass, and Mick sat beside him, letting Joey rest his head in his lap.

“Are you going to fall asleep again?” Mick asked lazily, stroking Joey's forehead.

“I don't think so...” Joey said quietly, watching the clouds above him. “I think I slept for too long.”

“Better than not enough,” Mick said. Joey smiled. They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the peace and serenity around them, until Mick spoke again.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked curiously.

Joey smiled up at him. “Last night.”

Mick shared his smile. “Me too. I'm sorry we didn't have longer together.”

“Yeah... same. I wanted to stay with you.”

“Next time,” Mick said.

“Yeah?” Joey asked, warmth bubbling up inside him. He hadn't wanted to think about camp ending, because the thought of possibly not seeing Mick again was too terrible to contemplate.

“Yeah,” Mick said determinedly. “If you thought I was just going to ditch you, you're mistaken. We don't live that far apart, do we?”

“I suppose not,” Joey said, thinking. There was bound to be a bus route close to them. “There's the bus,” he said out loud.

“Yeah. And I'm getting my licence in a couple of weeks. Then you'll never be able to get rid of me,” he grinned.

“Good!” Joey laughed, and sat up. He wriggled around until he was facing Mick. Slowly, he leant forwards until they were kissing softly. Mick deepened the kiss, his fingers stroking the back of Joey's neck. For a few moments, it was just the two of them, locked together in the place they held so dear. Mick kissed Joey's forehead and hugged him tight.

“Then,” he said languidly, “you'll need a life time supply of paracetemol.”

Joey burst into laughter after he realised what Mick was meaning.

“I would hope,” he said in reply, “that I would eventually get used to it.”

“Oh, I dunno,” Mick said devilishly. “It's not small, you know.”

“Yeah,” Joey said cheekily, raising his eyebrows. “I know it's not small!”

They fell into laughter again, Mick dotting Joey's face with kisses. It didn't take long for the kisses to overwhelm the laughter. Mick pulled Joey further up onto his lap, so their chests were touching and Joey's legs were wrapped around his waist. Their kisses got deeper and more desperate and their chests started to heave in want of oxygen. Panting, they stopped for breath, and Joey rested his head in the crook of Mick's neck. There were hands sliding under his shirt and over his skin, slowly, and the pleasure made him gasp and arch his back. Mick's fingers stroked up to his shoulder blades, and then just as suddenly down, all while they couldn't take their eyes off each other, and then Joey moaned as those fingers slid below the top of his boxers.

“Do you like that?” Mick whispered. He was watching Joey, his arousal growing with every moment. Joey's eyes were closed softly, his head tilted back, and his teeth nipped at those rosy red lips that made him crazy. He was getting hard, and it was all because of Joey. He remembered what he'd felt like last night, tight and hot and more perfect than he could have ever imagined. His fingers were still stroking Joey's arse, but suddenly the teen opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Oh yeah... not small at all!” he said teasingly. Mick looked confused for a moment, and then realised what he was talking about and grinned.

“You make me like this, you know,” he said, his voice low. He nipped at the skin on Joey's neck, careful not to draw blood.

“Mmick....” Joey moaned, then shifted on his lap.

“What is it?” Mick asked, panting. He hoped the bites hadn't been too much. He sat in confusion as Joey wriggled off his lap to kneel in front of him. Then one of Joey's hands was pushing against his chest, encouraging him to lie down, and he did. He smiled as Joey's hands fumbled with the belt on his jeans. He helped him with the buckle, then Joey wasted no time in undoing the button and the zip on his jeans. Mick was so hard it was nearly painful, and he had to gasp when he felt Joey's hand reach inside his boxers to touch him.

“Fuck baby yes!” he hissed, his hands covering his face. Then Joey pulled him clear of his boxers, and his little hands were running up and down his cock. He opened his eyes and braced himself up on his elbows so he could watch. The look on Joey's face was one of curiosity and admiration, and wide eyed innocence. He realised what Joey wanted to do before he did it. Joey bent his head forward slowly and licked him tentatively, and Mick felt himself shudder.

“Oh fuck yeah....” he moaned. Then he felt Joey's tongue touch him again, and linger this time. He let Joey do what felt right to him, rather than rush him and make him do something he didn't want to do. He knew, of course, that just his sheer size was somewhat of a barrier. Slowly, Joey got bolder. He began to jerk Mick off with one hand, touching him carefully at first. He could tell Mick liked it too, the moans and gasps only encouraging him.

Carefully, he took the head of Mick's cock into his mouth, the taste sour and almost unbearable at first, but he quickly grew accustomed and started to suck gently. He felt Mick's hands grab his head suddenly, though his grip wasn't painful. His hand continued to touch Mick, sliding slowly up and down his cock. He used his tongue tentatively over the tip of his cock, and to his surprise he felt a gush of liquid leak from the slit. It was bitter, and he felt like spitting it out, but he knew Mick was enjoying it too much. He tried it again, experimentally, and he could taste more precum.

Mick was moaning, and he could feel him rubbing his back. To please him he began to stroke a little harder and suck a little more strongly, and the response was almost instant. He heard Mick cry out and felt him move underneath, and he knew he couldn't stop. The precum was fairly oozing out of his slit, and Joey could feel it sliding down his throat. Mick was muttering his name under his breath now, and it made him shiver at the thought.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit.... fuck... Joey I'm gonna cum...” Then Mick's hand was on his jaw, lifting him up and clear. Mick gasped one more time and then he was cumming, his body trembling. White hot spurts of cum were plastering his stomach and Joey watched in fascination. Absentmindedly he continued to stroke Mick's cock, but slowly, smiling at him as he lay satiated on the ground.

Mick grinned lazily up at him, finding the energy to raise a hand to rub his arm. The teen leaned over to kiss him softly, excited from what had just happened. Then there was a hand on his back, pushing him down, and he ended up sprawled on the ground next to Mick. He laughed at the wicked grin on Mick's face and leaned forward to get rid of it the best way he knew how.

The kiss was soft at first, and as Joey got bolder he started to nip at Mick's lower lip. He could tell Mick liked it by the way he suddenly grasped his neck, his hold firm but not painful. He felt Mick's mouth fall open and then he was doing something that he thought was only a myth, something people made up just to make themselves feel better about their kissing prowess. Mick led the kiss now, taking it slowly when he realised that Joey didn't really know what he was doing. Just as Joey was getting the hang of it their peace was shattered by the harsh ringing of the bell. Joey groaned, which made Mick smile.

“Always when we get to the good part, huh?”

Joey giggled. “Yeah. It's not fair.” But he didn't really mean it, and Mick understood. He searched through his pockets for a tissue but came up empty handed, and then had no choice but to use his fingers to wipe his stomach clean. He rinsed off in the stream, using a little water to cleanse the stickiness from his skin. Joey was waiting for him when he finished, and they stood, hand in hand, to make their way back to camp.

*

Joey took a seat in his school's practice room, at the back like he usually did. He was ready to drift away into a daydream about Mick when something the teacher was saying caught his attention.

“As you all know, today is the last full day of camp. Tomorrow, we'll be back on the buses heading back to Waukee. Tonight, we'll be putting everything we learned this week into practice. Each school is going to present an item from each of the bands they brought along. So, this afternoon, we're going to split up into our groups and practise.”

It wasn't tonight's concert that made Joey freeze. It was the mention of the last day of camp. He'd been avoiding thinking about it because he didn't want to leave Mick. Now, the reality hit him and a wave of depression crashed over him. All he could cling to was Mick's comforting words from earlier, when he promised they would see each other again, that camp was only the beginning. All in all, it was a quiet, morose Joey who joined the drum corps on one side of the hall. His teacher saw him and gave him a smile.

“How are you feeling, Joey?” he asked.

“Better,” Joey said honestly. Of course, he wasn't going to mention how upset he was about the end of the camp. So, he gave a smile back, and though it was only an act his teacher bought it. He grinned at Joey, obviously pleased to have his best drummer back in action, and got on with the lesson.

Joey knew the routine off by heart – they'd practiced and performed it so many times. Now, he just went through the motions, still head and shoulders above the others despite his lack of enthusiasm. As usual, they spent a lot of time bringing the other members up to snuff. Joey grew so frustrated with some members he started to teach them himself, and to his immense surprise found himself enjoying it. Especially when they found they 'got it', all because of him. The satisfaction made it all worthwhile. Between Joey and his teacher, they got the drum corps playing in time and at a level that wouldn't embarrass them, all by the time the bell for afternoon break rang.

*

Joey made it to the mess hall just a few seconds after Mick. They picked up a few things to snack on and headed for their table at the back of the room. Joey couldn't help but noticed how tired Mick seemed to be.

“Hmmm... either, you slept as little as I did last night and it's only just catching up to you or you had to run 10 laps of the camp in your last practice session,” Joey theorised, looking quite serious.

Mick had to laugh before he spoke. “A bit of both, I think. And it wasn't running, it was maniac guitar playing. Seriously, our teacher made us play the same damn song about 20 times. It sucked.”

Joey nodded in understanding as he sipped his glass of juice. “Our teachers are the same. Desperate to not look stupid tonight, ya know?”

“I think you got it in one, Joey,” Mick said, smiling wryly. He was surprised at how much effort the teachers seemed to be putting in the performances tonight. He guessed it had everything to do with showing off their music departments to other high schools. No-one wanted to be the school with the dunces.

They finished their food and chucked their plates away before heading out in the sunshine. Joey wanted to stop by his room to take a couple more aspirin, and found himself assuring a rather worried Mick that he felt fine, he just wanted to take some more just in case.

There was no-one in Joey's dorm, and they found themselves flopping down onto his bed. Joey swallowed two aspirin dry, not of the mind to get up to look for a cup that didn't exist. He lay down on the bed, legs on Mick's lap, and felt so comfortable he was almost inclined to go back to sleep. Mick wouldn't let him though, tickling the inside of his thigh with his fingers.

Joey started to giggle, which he always managed to do when he was tickled. It only spurred Mick on, who delighted in making him so helpless. Joey fought him off weakly, unable to stop him from venturing up to his waist, his most ticklish area. He nearly screamed with laughter when Mick teased him gently with his fingers, brushing his skin just softly enough for it to be torture.

“Sssstttoopp!!” Joey stuttered between shrieks and gasps of air. He rolled over, bringing his knees to his chest in a desperate attempt to save himself. His eyes were leaking and his body was trembling, and he didn't know how much more he could take. Then Mick gave in, releasing his tormenting hold. He collapsed onto the mattress, panting for breath, still giggling.

Mick just hovered over him, grinning down at him quite devilishly. Joey couldn't stop laughing, his body still shaking from the tickling. He wiped at his eyes, shocked at just how wet his cheeks were. Mick seemed to take pity on him and laid down next to him, pulling him into his arms. Joey's breathing began to even out and with the pleasure of being held by Mick taking over, he started to relax.

He wrapped Mick's arms around him and closed his eyes. Though he wasn't tired, just being so close and comfortable with Mick was incredibly pleasant. Mick's fingers were stroking his stomach gently and he sighed with contentment. For the rest of the morning break they lay there together, undisturbed. They heard the bell but made no effort to move, unwilling to break apart. But it was inevitable, and reluctantly Mick rolled away from Joey. The teen flopped his legs onto the floor and dragged himself upright. He held a hand out for Mick who took it and pulled himself up. Mick shuffled closer to Joey and leant down for a kiss.

They were just making for the door when it opened suddenly. One of the boys who was sharing the room with Joey came hurtling in, barely avoiding Mick. He looked up in shock at the giant in his way, then turned his head slowly to stare at Joey. Terrified that he was putting two and two together, Joey pushed Mick out of the room, and they left the bewildered boy on his own.

Joey's heart was thumping in his chest as they walked down the hallway. It wasn't just the surprise entrance of the boy, but the fact that they'd come so close to being found out. If the kid had decided to fetch whatever it was he needed before the bell and had walked in on Mick and Joey sharing their less than platonic hug on the bed, then all hell could have broken loose. He vowed not to be so stupid next time and hoped that Mick felt the same.


	11. Chapter 11

The last session of the day passed uneventfully. They practised once more for the concert that night, and Joey was pleased with how far the drum corps had come. Perhaps there was something to these band camps after all. He no longer felt embarrassed playing with them anyway. But still, when the last bell rung, he breathed a sigh of relief. No more annoying practice sessions. They were all over. All he had to do was survive the concert. All the same, he would have put up with 10 sessions a day if he could continue to see Mick every day. He had to daydream instead of being able to see him at home, and remind himself that there, they could have as much privacy as they wanted and they wouldn't be disturbed by bells.

There was no free time before dinner today, to allow for the concert that evening. He met Mick just outside the doors to the mess hall and they walked in together. There was an air of anticipation filling the room, and Joey guessed it had more to do with excitement of going home rather than the concert that evening. The camp staff had pulled out all the stops and delivered a pretty good dinner, much to Mick and Joey's amusement.

“ _Now_ they make the food edible,” Mick mumbled under his breath to Joey, and they laughed into their plates. They didn't speak much after that, which Joey tried to convince himself was because they were too busy eating, but he knew it was because they were both anxious about the end of camp the next day. Neither wanted to leave each other, but they didn't have a choice. He couldn't speak for Mick, but he knew there was a small part of him that was terrified he wouldn't see Mick again.

Mick took his plate for him when they were finished, and returned to sit beside him. They hadn't been dismissed, which Joey figured was because the teachers wanted to explain the evening. His theory proved correct when they were called for silence and one of the teachers who seemed to be in charge of the camp stood up to talk.

They sat for nearly 15 minutes as they were told about how the concert would work. It was tempting to fall into a daydream, but Joey knew he had to keep alert so he would know what he had to do. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the first day of camp, when he'd felt so lost. When they'd had the plan drilled into their head, and Joey was pretty sure he knew what he was doing, they were let go for 1 hour of free time before they had to meet up in the big hall. He'd never been in there before but Joey knew what they meant. One of the other high schools had been practicing in there.

He and Mick walked slowly outside. Without speaking to each other, they headed for their spot by the stream. They knew it could be the last chance they got to go down there. Hand in hand, they climbed carefully down the hill – Joey wouldn't miss that part – and sat down quietly next to each other by the water. He'd been there so many times now Joey was sure he knew every blade of grass and every rock the water flowed over. He couldn't get this sort of peace and serenity at home, and he knew how much he was going to miss it.

“You like it down here, don't you?” Mick said, his words measured, as if he was thinking.

“Yeah, I do. It's nice. It's quiet. No-one else is around... to bug me or yell at me or.....” Joey's voice faded as he realised what he was about to say. He looked up in the canopy of the trees, not wishing to spoil the memory of this place by spilling all his secrets. But Mick was holding his hand again, rubbing his skin gently with his fingers, and he knew he was curious.

He sighed, and looked at Mick. His boyfriend only looked concerned, and with a sudden pang he realised that he really did care. For the first time, Joey thought that maybe opening up wouldn't be such a bad thing. Mick didn't say anything, just waited for him to speak patiently.

“It's my parents,” Joey started shakily. “They haven't been getting on for ages... fighting and yelling all the time. It sucks. My mom told me last week they're getting a divorce,” he said morosely, appearing as though all the life and the energy had gone from him.

Mick felt his heart break just looking at him. Joey looked incredibly sad, just sitting there peering down at the ground. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around the tiny teen, pulling him up onto his lap. Joey curled up, his head tucked into Mick's chest. The arms around him were comforting and gave him strength, and as he closed his eyes he allowed himself to pretend that everything was ok, and nothing could hurt him.

All Mick could do was hold him. He'd never been in Joey's position before and there was really nothing he could think of to say that could help. He knew Joey needed someone with him just so he knew he wasn't alone. He kissed his hair softly, happy to take as much time as he needed. Joey was quiet and he didn't press him to talk any more than he already had. He'd talk when he needed to again.

The only sounds were the babbling of the water and the call of the birds high up in the trees surrounding them. For such a peaceful, calming place it didn't seem right to share such devastating news, but Joey sensed something almost cathartic in his confession. He hadn't said anything to anyone, but of course he knew his mother had told the school. It was almost shaming for him as he felt the sympathetic stares from his teachers. It was bad enough being at home with it in his face, then having to go to school – which, despite how much he despised study, used to be his sanctuary – and having to deal with special treatment. He knew his mother and his teachers only meant well, but he just wanted to be left alone.

He wished he could stay wrapped up with Mick forever. He wished everything else could go away and it could be just the two of them, in their own little piece of paradise. But up the hill, away from the flowing stream and the stillness of the little valley, was the life they belonged to and the place they had to return to. Joey knew though, that no matter what people wanted of him and whatever happened he'd always have this place, if only in his mind's eye, and the memories.

*

For the last time they walked slowly through the trees, hand in hand. The closer they got to camp the louder the bustling became, and soon, through the thinning foliage, they could see the rest of the students flowing into the hall. Joey needed to make sure his drums were set up and Mick had to fetch his guitar, so after a quick, painful goodbye they went their separate ways. They would find each other in the hall soon.

*

Joey's school was playing first. He wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. They would get it over and done with but the pressure on them was greatest. As he stood with the rest of the drum corps at the side of the stage he peered out at the myriad of faces, trying desperately to find Mick among the masses. There were too many people though, and he wasn't sure if he could.

Before he succeeded one of the Waukee High School bands took their place on the stage and they were forced to sit down. There were two bands before their turn and to Joey's surprise the nerves he'd expected to feel were absent. Perhaps what'd happened earlier had numbed him and he couldn't feel anything anymore. Or nothing else could come close to the painful confession and therefore nothing else mattered. Either way, his heart beat was steady and his stomach blessedly free of butterflies as he led the drum corps up the stairs when it was their turn.

He took his place in the middle, blinded by the lights shining down on them. He couldn't see anyone. Perhaps that was best. He knew Mick was out there somewhere, cheering him on, and he felt bolstered. Their teacher counted them in and suddenly they had started, and he knew the rhythms off by heart, and he could hear the rest of the corps in perfect time and knew they'd done it. The applause when they'd finished told him they had.

In the struggle to heave his drums offstage amongst all the others, he nearly didn't hear his teacher behind him.

“Joey!”

He stopped, and felt someone bump into him as a result. He turned to apologise but they had gone, and then his teacher was by his side.

“Joey,” his teacher said breathlessly. “Well done. You guys did really well. I just wanted to thank you for your help the last couple of days. I know it hasn't always been easy for you but you've done really well. You have a lot of talent, Joey. Don't stop playing.” Then, he had to excuse himself to leave and help with the next band, and Joey didn't have enough time to recover his breath and respond. It was really nice of him to stop and say that to him, but Joey would have to say thank you later. The part about his talent and the encouragement to keep playing meant more to him than his teacher would probably ever know.

He continued slowly down the steps off the stage, stowed his drums with the rest from the corps and joined the exodus of students looking for a seat. They hadn't been divided into their schools as it was just too difficult. Therefore, Mick and Joey were free to sit together. He searched for him, row by row, and eventually managed to spot him near the back. He'd saved a seat for Joey, and feeling relieved he'd finally found him, the drummer scooted down in front of the other people in the row until he got to his seat. 

Mick grinned at him as he got near. “You played really well,” he said, allowing his hand to brush Joey's thigh as he sat down.

“Thanks,” Joey said, blushing. The performance had buoyed his confidence and he felt a lot stronger than he had earlier. They had to stop talking for a few minutes as the Waukee High School jazz band played a song. Joey could hear a couple of instruments out of tune, but at that point he didn't particularly care.

“When is your school going?” he asked Mick as they clapped at the end of the song.

“Last,” Mick replied, sounding a little annoyed at the thought. “I just want to get it over and done with.”

“Well,” Joey said, “I really wanna see you play. I haven't yet,” he pointed out.

Mick conceded with a shrug. “That's true.” He turned to look at Joey. “Promise me you won't be too harsh?” he asked with a grin.

Joey laughed. “Like I'd tell you how to play! But see,” he said, voice now serious, “this is why I wanna see you play.” He stared up at Mick with those wide ice blue eyes that had struck him the first time he saw him. The guitarist was lost for words, but that didn't matter when the next band suddenly struck off. He started, and turned his head to the stage. He turned back but Joey was watching the stage now too, those beautiful eyes hidden from him. He relaxed, and sunk back into his seat. It was going to be a long night, but at least Joey was there to share it with him.

*

Joey proudly watched Mick playing on the stage. When he'd pressed Mick for details of his guitar playing, the older boy had never boasted. But he saw now he had every reason to. He blew the other guitar players away and there was a clear reason Mick was playing lead. He clapped louder than anyone else as the band finished and cleared the stage. It didn't long for Mick to put his guitar away carefully in its case and find his way back to Joey.

The drummer looked pleased to see him and grinned as he sat down. “Now _that's_ what I was talking about!” he laughed.

Mick just smiled. He'd never been one to talk up his guitar playing abilities, but all the same Joey's support meant a lot to him. He could say so later, in private – it'd take all that time anyway just to think of how he needed to word it. He'd never been good at that sort of thing.

There were only a few bands left from Mick's school to play, and then the evening would be over. Joey was glad. He was quite tired and didn't think it would be a great look falling asleep in the hall, even though Mick was there to prod him awake again. He was looking forward to stretching out in his bed and falling asleep, though he suspected he'd be dreaming of music and bands all night.

They leant against the back of their chairs and relaxed as they waited for the bands to play. Most of them had been quite mediocre all night, but then again it was a bunch of high school bands in a summer camp hall, not the New York Symphony Orchestra at Radio City Music Hall. All the same, Joey wasn't sure if his ears would recover.

He felt his eyes close again and felt too tired to resist. It was only a sharp finger in his ribs that prodded him upright again, and he glared at Mick who had to stifle a chuckle. He wasn't really angry though, and sunk back into the chair with a quiet smile on his face. He knew he had to stay awake, it was just easier said than done.

In the end, he managed to resist closing his eyes. He was tired though, and was grateful to hear they had an extra hour's sleep in the next day because of how late the show had run. The students around them began to stand and shuffle out of the rows and out of the halls, but Joey didn't have the energy to jostle. He and Mick sat and waited until the hall was nearly empty before standing and walking out slowly.

It was a cool, dark night and the stars shone brilliantly in the black sky above them. The gentlest of breezes drifted through the camp and the leaves on the tall trees surrounding them whispered on the wind. Though it wasn't quite bracing, the air woke Joey up and he looked around the dark camp site through wide open eyes.

“It's nice this late out,” he said quietly, not wishing to ruin the moment. Mick nodded beside him in agreement. The camp seemed to be nearly deserted, with all the students having disappeared inside, and for a moment Joey allowed himself to think about psychotic serial killers and summer camps. He smiled at the thought, though he didn't want Jason Voorhees showing up in his bunk room.

“What you are smiling about?” Mick asked, peering at him in interest.

Joey laughed and shook his head. “It's stupid, really... um... just, Jason Voorhees,” he admitted, before breaking out into a grin.

Mick looked confused for a moment before realising who Jason Voorhees was. He made the connection and lost the look of confusion. “Ohhhh.... I see. You reckon he's lurking behind the next corner?”

“With a machete, ready to chop our heads off? Totally. Walk in front of me, will you?”

Mick couldn't believe he actually ended up doing it. He wasn't sure if Joey was genuinely scared or if he was just exploiting the situation. Nevertheless, he found Joey walking behind him, though his own 'serial killer radar' wasn't going off the chart.

“It's safe, Joey. No-one's going to leap out and eat you, I swear,” Mick said to him.

“I know. That's why I wanted you to go first. While they attack you, I'll have the chance to run like hell.”

Mick had to stop and laugh. When he turned he saw Joey's barely straight face and knew he'd been played all along.

“I'm serious!” Joey insisted when Mick told him to give it up. “I'm still young. I have my whole life in front of me. I'm too pretty to die!”

“Joey?”

“Yes?”

“Have you been drinking?”

“Well... can you smell it on my breath?” And then Joey had stopped, staring up at him, that mischievous grin on his face and Mick knew he wanted to kiss him.

“Not here!” Mick hissed. God only knows who might be staring out of the windows. He pulled Joey around the corner into a deserted courtyard. It was the back of the kitchen and didn't face any of the bunkrooms. Joey didn't lose anytime in reaching up for the kiss he wanted, and all Mick could do was slide his arms around him and pull him closer. Joey was kissing him hard, and as much as he liked it, he slowed it down so they could enjoy it a little more. Joey went with it, happy to relax into his embrace.

Muffled voices drifted towards them on the breeze, soon accompanied by two pairs of boots pounding the cement. Mick broke the kiss quickly and pressed them both into the shadow of the wall, hoping the two teachers wouldn't turn into their courtyard. To his relief they carried on past, but still the risk seemed too great.

“We'd better get to bed,” Mick said quietly, the disappointment clearly evident in his voice. Joey nodded slowly, wishing they could stay out in the beautiful night for longer. Mick peered around the corner, looking out for stray teachers. The coast was clear, so he held out his hand to Joey, telling him it was safe. They walked quickly and quietly back to the dorms. Mick risked a quick hug when they had to head to separate buildings, and he figured no one watching would get upset over a hug.

Joey's black hair sparkled with the reflection of the stars and moonlight, and Mick watched him walk away until he was safely inside the building. Only then did he turn and walk inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Joey slept soundly that night. When he woke up the next morning with bright sunshine flowing into the room and onto his face, he couldn't recall if he'd dreamt at all. He lay there for a few moments, just letting himself wake up, and then it hit him. Today they were going home. Today, he'd have to say goodbye to Mick. It was a depressing thought and he felt his heart thunk hollowly in his chest. He didn't feel like getting up and getting dressed. The only thing he wanted to do was crawl deep under his covers and go back to sleep, preferably to a dream involving Mick.

It was no use though. The other boys in his room were up and chattering loudly, and there was no way he could go back to sleep. He dragged himself out of bed and realised he still needed some painkillers. He downed a couple dry and sat back down for a few minutes, waiting for them to take effect. He found his watch and checked the time. There was still 20 minutes before breakfast, which gave him enough time to get dressed, find Mick and wander over.

He felt the painkillers begin to work and appreciated the relief. Now he was feeling better he was keen to dress, and pulled on a Metallica t-shirt. He hoped Mick was up, and hurried out of the room to find him. He made his way through the corridors to the exit, and after pushing through the glass door he started to look around for the building that Mick's school was assigned to. He was startled when someone moved out from against the wall.

“You must have been sleepier than I thought,” the person said wryly.

Joey breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Mick. “You scared me. I was just trying to remember which building you were in.”

“Sorry,” Mick chuckled. They fell into step together, taking their time as they walked as it wasn't yet time for breakfast.

“How long were you standing there for?” Joey asked him, curious.

“Not long,” Mick said. “I was worried you were already up and looking for me. I was just about to go for a walk to see if you were wandering around.”

Joey shook his head. “I only woke up about 10 minutes ago. I didn't know where you were.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and the sunshine. Joey could see the mess hall not far away, a few students already entering. He was surprised when Mick turned off the path and walked away from the hall.

“Where are we going?” he asked, following behind.

“You'll see,” Mick said cryptically. He smiled at Joey over his shoulder. They didn't walk for long before finding themselves in a small, private courtyard. There was a low bench on one side and Mick took Joey's hand before leading him over to it. They sat down together, resting against the wall. Joey still wasn't sure why they were there, and said as much to Mick.

The older teen laughed. “Don't you recognise this place in the daylight?” he asked.

Joey was even more confused. He stared around, somewhat bewildered.

“Last night?” Mick prompted, a smile on his face.

Then it dawned on Joey, and his mouth fell open as he realised. “Oh,” he said, slowly nodding his head. “Now I remember.”

“You should,” Mick said. “Or, I suppose you were too busy kissing me to have a good look around!” he teased.

Joey blushed faintly and grinned. “Yeah, I suppose I was, wasn't I?”

Just then, the bell for breakfast rang out across camp. Neither moved though, wanting to spend just a little longer in each other's company. Hoping that everyone was too busy heading off to breakfast to decide to invade the courtyard, Joey rested his head on Mick's shoulder. He felt Mick kiss his hair softly and smiled. He was incredibly lucky, he knew that.

For a few more minutes they sat together, until Joey's stomach rumbled with hunger. It was audible and made Mick laugh.

“Come on, I think you need some food,” he joked. He stood up first, holding a hand out to Joey to help him up. The drummer pulled himself up, but held onto Mick's hand longer than he had to.

“Can I have a kiss?” he asked Mick devilishly, his smile ensuring that there was no way he could resist. Mick gave him three, reluctant to stop. But time was ticking and they would get into trouble, so they left their sanctuary and headed to breakfast.

*

After a meal of scrambled eggs and toast, Joey felt much better. The eggs were a bit rubbery and the toast a little too dry and chewy, but he was so hungry he didn't care. Mick put away a fair amount, making his own plate seem tiny in comparison. He was finished much quicker and watched Mick eat.

“I'm not going to miss the food,” Mick grumbled into his toast.

Joey just laughed. “That doesn't seem to stop you eating it.”

Mick grinned and shrugged. “I suppose not.” He still hadn't finished by the time the room was called to order. He seemed to have had enough though and pushed his plate away. The teacher droning on the front of the room was boring, but they had to listen. There was a less than exciting morning planned for them. The rooms had to be cleaned and bags packed, then loaded onto the buses. Joey sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. Even worse, he wouldn't be able to see Mick again until lunch.

After they'd been instructed on everything they needed to do and where they could get cleaning supplies from, they were dismissed from the hall. Mick and Joey smiled goodbye at each other before drifting off to their dorms.

*

By eleven o'clock, Joey was thoroughly fed up. He'd packed his bags – even went back to the nurse to fetch his now clean and blood-free shirt – carried them outside to be stowed on the bus, flicked the mattress on his bunk up sideways against the wall, emptied the rubbish as instructed and he now found himself vacuuming. The two boys he'd shared the room with had gone out to dump their bags by their bus half an hour ago and he hadn't seen them since. He should have guessed that he'd end up doing it all. He wouldn't have bothered but he knew the rooms were being inspected.

After his big breakfast that morning he thought he would have had no problem with having an early lunch and no morning break. But now, his stomach was growling again and he thought longingly of juice and biscuits. Other rooms were waiting for the vacuum cleaner so he made himself stop thinking of food and concentrate on cleaning. It was a small room and didn't take him too long. He passed the vacuum off to the bunk room next door and asked a teacher to inspect. His hard work paid off and the room was passed. Joey found himself free until lunch. He decided to wander outside and see if Mick had finished too.

There were quite a few students mingling around outside, but he couldn't see Mick amongst them. He obviously hadn't been dismissed yet. There wasn't enough time to go down to the river and wait so Joey decided to go to the other place they'd made their own. The courtyard was deserted, and the sun filled the small place. He sat down on the bench and enjoyed the warmth. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, tired after working that morning. Without even knowing it, he fell asleep.

*

The first he was aware of again was the fingers tendering stroking his cheek. He fought back sleep, murmuring something he couldn't control.

“Joey... wake up.” Someone was talking to him gently. He knew it was Mick, and it made him only more determined to wake up. He forced his eyes open, blinking them rapidly as the bright sun hurt him. They adjusted slowly, and he was able to focus on Mick, sitting beside him.

“Hey,” he whispered groggily. “What time is it?”

Mick smiled at him. “Bell for lunch hasn't rung yet.”

“Good,” Joey mumbled. “Because I'm hungry.”

“After the breakfast you had?” Mick teased.

Joey settled for giving him a Look. “When did you finish cleaning?” he asked, changing the subject.

“About 10 minutes ago,” Mick replied. “We took so long I thought you would have definitely finished. I decided to check here before going all the way down to the river.”

“Good guess,” Joey said. “Good thing you didn't finish early and go down there. Or you'd probably still be waiting,” he said with a smile.

Mick laughed. “I would have figured it out eventually.” His words were punctuated by the sudden ringing of the bell.

“Lunch!” Joey said enthusiastically. He was suddenly wide awake. He bounced up from his position on the bench and turned to Mick. “Are you coming?”

Mick grinned at his cheeriness. “Of course I am.” He heaved himself up onto his feet. “Lead the way!”

*

Ten minutes later they found themselves sat at their table at the back of the room. The smell of hotdogs was welcome.

“No one can stuff up hotdogs!” Joey pointed out to Mick.

The guitarist agreed. “Hell, _I_ could make decent hotdogs. And I can't even boil an egg.”

“You can't boil an egg?” Joey asked in surprise. Mick was saved from responding by the announcement that they were free to come up for food. As per usual, Mick and Joey waited until the queue was tolerable before venturing up to the front of the room. There was plenty to go round and they loaded their plates. Then Mick noticed, to his delight, that the soft drink machine in the corner had been switched on for the first time since camp had started.

“Do you want a cola?” Mick asked Joey.

“Sure,” Joey replied, but before he could say he didn't have any money on him Mick had walked over to the machine. He sat his plate down on a nearby table and before Joey could blink he'd bought two colas and was holding them in his hand. He handed one to Joey, who managed to mumble a “Thanks”. The can was cool in his hand as they walked back to the table. He supposed they hadn't wanted the machine on during camp so no one got hyper, but they didn't seem to mind a bit of energy on the buses. The cola went well with the hotdogs and Joey even managed seconds of both. He felt comfortably full and satiated afterwards as they waited for further instruction.

It started off as just a slightly sore stomach, and Joey put it down to eating too much. But the ache only got stronger and more painful, until his whole stomach was in knots. He knew it had nothing to do with the food, and everything to do with the buses waiting outside in the parking lot. He could see them from where he was sitting, and just the sight filled him with dread.

“You ok?” Mick asked him quietly, concerned at the sudden paleness of his face.

Joey nodded slowly. “Yeah... I just don't want to go home.”

“Your parents,” Mick said in sympathy.

“It's not just that,” Joey said, looking up at him. “I don't want to leave you,” he added in a whisper. He looked quite distraught and Mick knew exactly how he was feeling. His own stomach was doing flips.

“I don't want to leave you either,” he said so quietly to Joey that no one else could hear. “But we **will** see each other again soon, you know that.”

Joey nodded, looking a little bit better. But before he could say anything else, they were interrupted. Listening to the teacher talk about buses and travel and behaviour only made him want to scream. It was completely unfair that they had to be separated like this. Suddenly, he hated the teacher speaking with a passion, even though he'd never met him before. Then he felt Mick's hand on his thigh, and it calmed him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling himself relax. By the time the teacher had stopped talking Joey nearly felt normal again. Then Mick was standing up, and he was tugging on Joey's arm.

“Come on Jo, we've gotta go. The buses are gonna leave.” Joey could hear the hurt in his voice and it nearly made him cry. Robotically he stood up and they tossed their plates and cola cans away before joining the flow of students streaming out to the buses.

Nothing seemed quite organised yet, so they found a place to stand together away from the chaos. They watched the pandemonium silently, side by side. Joey felt sad about leaving, rueing over the irony that he didn't really want to camp at all in the first place and thought he was going to have a terrible time. Lost in his memories, he almost didn't notice Mick turn to face him, as if he had something to say.

“I have something for you,” Mick said awkwardly after a moment. “It's not much, but...” He held something in his fist, a tiny piece of what appeared to be paper. He handed it to Joey carefully. “Don't look at it until you're on the bus, ok?” he said, sounding as though he was on the verge of tears.

“Ok,” Joey said softly, nodding. He held the paper tightly in his hand, and stared up at Mick, feeling as though his heart was breaking. “You'll call me tonight, won't you?” he asked quietly, not knowing how he was going to cope without Mick. He'd given him his number, even checked it three times to make sure he'd copied it down correctly.

“I promise. And I'll see you tomorrow, ok? It won't be long.”

Joey nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“WAUKEE! On the bus!”

“I have to go,” Joey whispered.

“Ok,” Mick said quietly. They badly wanted to hug and kiss one last time, but with so many students swarming around it was impossible. Mick gave him a sad smile and he returned it, before having to turn around and leave him standing there. He felt as though part of him had been ripped away. His legs felt like lead and it was agony to lift each foot and place them one in front of the other when each step took him further away from Mick.

He paused at the door to the bus and looked back. Mick hadn't moved. As he watched, the guitarist raised a hand in a silent farewell. Joey felt himself do the same, tears agonisingly close to the surface. Someone was behind him, wanting to go on, and he found himself swept on board.

He hurried to an empty seat, and flopped down next to the window, frantically looking for Mick out the window. He found him just as the bus began to start up, and he pressed a hand to the glass. Mick was pushing through the crowd, trying to shout something at him, but it was too noisy and he was too far away, and there was no chance of being able to hear. Then the bus was pulling away down the driveway and Mick was gone, and all he could see was the trees that had sheltered he and Mick over the last few days. He was going to miss the stream where he had his first kiss.

He felt so lonely now, despite all the people around him on the bus. He looked around, but he didn't want anyone other than Mick. He missed him so badly it stung his heart.

Three miles down the road, Joey remembered the piece of paper Mick had given him, still clutched in his hand. He slowly uncurled his fist, staring down at the innocuous white paper. He unfolded it carefully.

It wasn't paper. It was a part torn from a sticker album, one teachers used to reward students. This sticker had been chosen carefully. A pink heart filled with yellow and white stars. He read the words in the middle of the heart and felt his breath die in his throat and his heart pound.

It read: “I love you”.


End file.
